


An Unconventional Relationship

by saucyminx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-30
Updated: 2011-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucyminx/pseuds/saucyminx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean thought acting out feelings he had for his brother with a random man for the night would be enough. Until Sam unexpectedly comes back to the motel and the stranger plays his own dose of matchmaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Even though Dean was fairly certain that his brother was gone for the night, he couldn’t help exhaling in relief when they pulled up to the motel and the light was still off. A hand gripped his thigh and squeezed and Dean turned to him, a smile tugging on his lips. “Thought my partner might be in, maybe he’s gettin’ lucky too.” Dean wanted to laugh at that. Not likely. Sam had said he would steer clear; he was probably browsing Borders or whatever the fuck the local bookstore was.

“Your partner?” The man of the evening, who’s name Dean was 99.9% confident was Matt, tilted his head slightly and laughed. “What kind of partner?”

“Oh it’s not- nah, it’s a business thing. Don’t worry, you’re not about to find yourself caught in the middle of lover’s squabble or whatever.” Dean pushed the door open and climbed out of the car, shoving the door shut behind him. It was all about actions now; stretch his arms the right way, roll his shoulders back, little actions to keep his future conquest interested. After all, there was still time to say no until he could further distract him into not changing his mind.

Maybe a dry spell wasn’t so good for Dean’s confidence.

“Good. Really the last thing I need.” Matt grinned and slid a hand up through his dark hair. He was strikingly good looking, like more than anyone had been in awhile. Well, mostly anyone. If the curve of his body and the way he slid his hand through his hair was similar to anyone else he happened to know, that was simply happenstance. Definitely.

“You want a beer or something?” Dean offered as he pushed the motel door open. It was easier with guys at the same time it was more complicated. Easier to pretend this Matt guy was something he could never have, and truthfully, it had been too long since Dean was interested in women. He might have some issues.

“You’re kind of a million miles away.” Matt came up to his side and slid an arm around his middle, pressing in and gently pressing his lips to Dean’s neck. “You gonna be with me tonight?”

Usually this wasn’t the type of behavior Dean put up with. Too clingy, too touchy-feely, too feminine or something. Tonight though, he was going to put up with whatever this Matt guy wanted because it had been almost six months without _anything_ , all because he kept almost getting there then picturing his brother. Not so awesome. If only for the reason it turned him on, to a level he couldn’t handle.

“Should I go?” Matt slid around his body until their chests were touching and frowned slightly. But he didn’t step away and Dean wrapped his arm around the man’s waist before he could consider it.

“No. Stay. I was just- it’s all good.” Dean gave Matt his most charming smile and let it linger until Matt was smiling back. Then he was moving forward, capturing the man’s lips against his own and pressing harder into the kiss.

Matt tasted like beer and something salty, likely whatever he’d eaten for dinner, and Dean had to force himself to stop thinking before he began considering if Matt’s lips were as full as Sam’s or not. Not that he would know. Not that he actively spent hours thinking about his brother like that.

 _Jesus Christ_.

Growling into the kiss Dean shoved Matt back and shrugged out of his jacket, kicking off his boots and pulling up his shirt. Matt seemed to get the idea pretty quickly. He was fumbling out of his own clothes and by the time Dean had the zipper of his jeans down Matt was naked and standing in front of the bed. Admittedly, the complete and utter _gorgeousness_ of the man was definitely making it a little harder to think about Sam at all. That was the plan. So far, so good.

“That’s a pretty sweet tattoo.” Matt murmured and stepped closer, reaching out to run his finger down the inked circle on his chest. “Got some special meaning?”

“It’s a love tattoo.” Dean smirked and reached out to curl his fingers around Matt’s hipbone and squeezing. “Better if you don’t ask.”

“I’ve got a feeling that rule applies to most things about you.” Matt murmured and dipped down, running his parted lips along Dean’s neck. “I think less talking is probably good for you huh?”

Pulling back a little, Dean smirked at the green-eyed man and dug his thumb into Matt’s hip. “You might be a little like a dream guy or something. The muscles and the clear lack of caring who I am.” Dean snorted and shook his head. “It’s better if I don’t talk.”

“I think so.” Matt laughed and pulled Dean close, kissing him roughly once more.

They fumbled together, arms tangling around each other, bodies stumbling back onto the bed and rolling together on the mattress. Matt was all muscles and smooth skin, rippling under Dean’s fingers as he spread him out over the blanket. Matt made the most delicious noises, Dean let that continue to distract him because when he wasn’t looking at the man’s face this body could have been Sam’s.

Growling in annoyance, Dean rocked his body forward, curling his fingers around Matt’s cock and stroking slowly up. He didn’t know how the man worked out but he was clearly flexible, arching up into Dean’s touch like his body was already loose and relaxed. Dean even slightly envied the way it seemed like he had nothing holding him back, like he was completely lost in this moment now. He only wished he could.

“M’gonna fuck you,” Dean groaned against Matt’s ear, pressing his knee along the man’s thigh to spread Matt’s legs even further apart.

Matt moaned and arched his body up into Dean’s once more, lips parted and slick from the drag of his tongue. “God yes. Want you.”

Dean shuddered and finally, _finally_ , started to feel like he wasn’t imagining Sam here in all these moments. After all, he couldn’t think of his brother like this, while he was about to fuck some random guy he’d just picked up in a bar a half hour ago.

“Hey, stick with me here.” Matt touched Dean’s cheek and grinned. “Come on, whoever it is, he can’t be worth not getting fucked for.”

“Well,” Dean laughed and shook his head. “You’re a little creepy.”

“All the good looking ones are.” Matt smirked and spread his legs even wider, digging his heels into the mattress.

“Fair enough.” Dean laughed and climbed across the bed, tugging the drawer open and pulling out a bottle of lube and a condom. “Please say you do this all the time and I don’t have to be careful with you.”

“What? No. I’m a virgin.” Matt pushed up onto his elbows and stared solemnly at Dean, just long enough to have Dean thinking he was serious. “I’m kidding. Don’t worry, I’m about as close to a slut as you can be when you live in a small town.”

“Fuck. So you’re drop dead gorgeous, easy to get in bed, and funny. I’m just gonna keep you tied up in the back seat of my car for practical usage, sound fair?” Dean smirked and flipped the cap open on the bottle of lube, kneeling between Matt’s spread legs.

“Promise to feed me? And let me take baths every now and then?” Matt smirked and tucked his hands under his head, watching Dean with half lidded eyes.

“Yeah, you’ll have to put up with my... Sam. He’s taller than you. Bigger too.” Dean blinked up at him and just subtly shook his head. “We should stick with your not talking rule.”

“We really should.” Matt agreed with a faint laugh.

Dean attempted to salvage his, whatever, by thoroughly distracting Matt from his inability to have a normal conversation without insulting someone. In one swift movement he shoved two fingers hard up in Matt, causing the man to groan and nearly bend completely off the mattress. “Now I know how to shut you up,” he whispered, pushing forward to seal his lips over Matt’s.

Their bodies rocked together once more, Dean’s cock pressed against Matt’s hip and he moaned into the kiss. His tongue thrust forward swiftly in time with the spread of his fingers, twisting in a slow circle. He swallowed up the noises Matt was making and moaned in return, working his fingers deeper within the man. He was tight and burning and Dean couldn’t wait to bury himself deep within him. This was going to work wonders to clear his mind of the whole Sam thing.

-=-=-=-

Sam had no luck at the local Library finding a new case, and no luck down at the diner finding something to eat that didn't taste like grease and salt. He'd settled for a beer and some cherry pie; more Dean's thing than his but maybe his brother was rubbing off on him. The walk back to the Motel hadn't done much to improve his mood. Sam had ducked his head down as he passed some prostitutes but he’d managed to attract attention anyway; the last thing he wanted.

Bitchy and tired, Sam shoved his key in the door and shoved it open. Darting inside he slammed the door shut and flipped the light on. The slightest sound behind him had him whirling and widening his stance. There were only a few moments in Sam's life when he wished that he could turn back the clock, take a different road and _this_ was certainly one of them.

Two naked bodies, muscular, sweat glistening in the overhead light - so bold and stark. Dean. Dean was fucking ... a guy - a remarkably good-looking, muscular guy. Sam's mouth went dry, eyes moving down the tensed muscle in Dean's arm to his fingers, buried in the guy's ass.

"Jesus," Sam hissed. Reaching behind him he fumbled for the light switch and turned it off, hand sliding along the door. _Dean._ His Dean - his brother - the guy he tried _so_ fucking hard not to fantasize about was lying there, fucking a guy and Sam’s head was about ready to blow up.

“Fuck Sam.” Dean groaned as he pulled back from Matt, blinking in the sudden darkness after the flash of light. “God this is-”

“Bad timing?” Matt suggested with a faint laugh. “This is uh, _the_ Sam?”

Dean knew Matt was trying to whisper the word and not let Sam hear but he was completely unaware of the fact that Sam was a trained hunter and could hear a fucking pen drop in a crowded room. Or, Dean had high opinions of his brother but it was probably just his mind trying to hide away from the fact that his brother just walked in on him with, well, Matt. “Sam? Are uh- you’re conscious right?”

Fuck. His. Life.

“I’d rather not be,” Sam said softly. “I’m sorry. I -” Heat flooded his face. The silhouettes of the men’s bodies were tantalizingly lacking in detail. “I should...” What Sam _should_ do was move but he felt a little like his legs were stuck, feet cemented to the floor. Why did he have to have such a clear image of Dean’s ass, the subtle curve of his waist? _Jesus_.

“Hey it’s okay.” Matt laughed and rolled off the bed, Dean was not prepared to lose the heat of his body and he blinked a few times, confused. “Sam was it? I’m Matt.” Dean sat up, rubbing at his face and considering calling out before Matt could say more. “You, you could stick around if you want. I don’t mind. I’m sure Dean doesn’t either.”

Dean was a little relieved the light was off because he could imagine the look on his face was a dead giveaway. _Fuck_.

Sam's eyes widened in the dark - searching for the stranger's features as he drew closer. "Y-yeah, m'Sam. I should probably. I mean- Dean won't want me around." _God_ stay? Yes, please and maybe while he was at it this - Matt - could make them magically not brothers so Sam wouldn't seem as messed up. Sam's hand moved again, searching for the door knob behind him and Matt stepped into his body.

Sucking in a breath Sam let his head thump back against the door. "Matt. I -" He swallowed, eyes searching for and finding his brother where he was sitting on the end of the bed.

“I’m not hearing any protests.” Matt laughed softly and reached up to grip Sam’s shoulder, squeezing roughly. “Just come sit down for a second, we’re all adults, we can discuss this.”

“Matt, it’s, there’s,” Dean fumbled over an explanation which was _ridiculous_ because it should be logical. It should be, all Dean should have to say is _Sam is my brother_ and that should end the argument. Instead he was standing up, still naked, still hard, and taking a step forward. “Sam probably doesn’t want to be here.”

“Cute, you’re making excusing for each other. Have you been together long?” Matt asked quietly, grabbing Sam’s forearm and pulling him toward Dean.

Sam's lashes fluttered for a moment; he wasn't sure if Dean was going to punch him or shove him or kiss him. The expression on his brother's face was a mixture of things that Sam was pretty sure he hadn't seen before. Their eyes met and Sam had to drop his gaze from the intensity he found in Dean's stare.

"Together?" Sam's voice was ragged, his breathing a little faster than it should be. "We've been. It's been years. Not like this though." Frowning slightly Sam twisted his arm in Matt's grasp and let his eyes trail up the man's arm. He was muscular, skin sun-brown and soft.

Dean was distinctly aware of the fact that he and Matt were still very naked and Sam wasn’t. But he wasn’t leaving either. So, that could mean a lot of things. For maybe the first time in his life he wasn’t sure he had any idea at all what his brother was thinking and that was a little scary, actually.

“So, it’s a deep repressed thing with you two huh?” Matt chuckled quietly and stepped toward Dean, arm sliding around his waist, lips pressing beneath his ear. “I think, and I’m just guessing here, but I’m pretty sure he’d kiss you back if you kissed him.”

Dean stared at Sam until his brother met his stare again. His gaze was completely adjusted to the low light of the room now and he could see Sam swallow. “I don’t think he wants that,” Dean whispered, eyes still locked on Sam because looking away felt impossible.

Sam's lips pursed, his eyebrows dipping together as he tried to protest but the words just didn't come. This time Sam's lashes fell closed and he moaned softly and licked his lips. He should be saying _no_ , turning and walking away, stopping everything. But he wasn't. Finally blinking his eyes open again he drew in a deep breath and swayed closer, the heat of Dean's chest radiating off of the man. "I ... I think I want-" Shaking his head slowly Sam glanced over at Matt, wide-eyed and a little lost.

“Do it,” Matt said quiet and spread his fingers on the small of Dean’s back, pushing him forward the last few steps.

Of course Matt had no idea who they were, that they were related and this was _wrong_ , so he couldn’t be held at fault. And really, Dean didn’t think he would have been strong enough to take that final step if the man hadn’t been pushing him. Years he’d been dreaming of this and trying to avoid it and it was only ever getting worse. Then suddenly, here was Sam and Dean was naked and still slightly flushed and panting.

“Sam,” he whispered, hands curling around his brother’s hips before he could even realize it. “You- is this...” He needed Sam to tell him no otherwise it was going to happen and he wouldn’t be in control of what followed.

Smiling slightly, Sam looked down at his brother's lips then back up to the man's eyes. Nodding slightly he wet his lips and leaned forward to let his cheek rub _just_ against Dean's. "I want it," he whispered. "Just this once." Once and he could try and move on - forget the fact that Dean was so off limits it was crazy to even be standing there.

Sam’s arm twisted again in Matt’s grasp until he could brush the pads of his fingers across the man’s abs.

“Not sure I’ll be able to-” Dean cut himself off because he didn’t want to say anything and ruin it. If Sam was giving him once then _fuck_ he was taking it. His hands curved along Sam’s jaw and brought him the rest of the way forward. And then their lips were touching, sliding just barely together until Dean couldn’t stand it and he was pressing deeper. Sam’s lips were so much softer, they tasted sweet and like his brother in a way he couldn’t describe. Almost instantly he was moaning and stepping closer, pressing against Sam and sliding his tongue forward.

“Oh god, you two are fuckin’ hot.” Matt muttered and Dean could feel the shifting of Sam’s shirt. Matt’s hands were sliding under his clothing, working between them and fingering at the buttons. Dean dug his fingers into Sam’s hair to press Sam harder against him because he had _always_ wanted this.

A shudder wracked Sam's body and his knees buckled slightly. The scent of Dean was all around him, Matt's hands sliding on his chest as Sam's shirt was pulled off. But the mouth - his _brother's_ mouth moving against his - sucking and crushing against his own lips was making Sam's heart flutter and his stomach twist.

When Matt pushed hard at his shirt Sam let his arms fall to his sides and shook the shirt off. There was no way he would be the one to pull back from the kiss. Pushing his tongue forward, he slid it along the swell of Dean's bottom lip and shivered with excitement.

In the back of his mind Dean could hear the swoosh of fabric and when he slid his hand down he felt the bare skin along Sam’s hipbone. _Naked_. “Fuck.” Dean tore back from the kiss, panting roughly. His eyes slid down Sam’s body, drinking in the miles of skin.

“So, this looks like a party.” Matt grinned at the both of them, arms sliding around both their waists and pulling them close.

Dean watched as Matt leaned toward Sam and his hand moved out instinctively, fingers pressing into Matt’s collar bone. When the man looked at him with wide eyes Dean shook his head. “No. Sorry. I mean, this- yes. This can happen but kissing is a no. You don’t get to kiss him.” He couldn’t help that flare of protectiveness, and possessiveness if he was at all honest. He didn’t want Sam’s lips touching another’s.

“If that’s all right with Sam. I feel like he should speak for himself.” Matt looked toward Sam with a soft smile, wetting his lips.

"I always - I always do what he tells me." Sam's lips twitched into a slight smile and one hand smoothed over the scarred skin of Dean's hip as his other hand slid to the small of Matt's back. "We can do ... other things."

Sam only wanted to kiss Dean - if this once he was going to get to crush those full lips under his - he wasn't sharing them. Leaning his hip against Matt's Sam smiled, feeling his dimples blossom as he blushed. Completely out of his depth he shifted nervously, breath short and fast.

“All right, you two are pretty hot kissing, I can deal. I’m assuming it applies for you as well?” Matt smiled over at Dean and Dean had to admit he was pretty impressed with the man. Clearly this wasn’t the first time he’d done this.

“Yeah.” Dean nodded and leaned forward, kissing Sam again. Honestly he had no idea where to begin, or what to do with two guys, one of which was _Sam_. “What- how does this-” He laughed softly then kissed Sam again, it was a little distracting.

All the breath whooshed out of Sam's lungs as Dean's tongue darted into his mouth quickly before pulling back. Knees buckling again Sam laughed nervously. "Bed - good start before I..." He shrugged and rubbed at his burning cheeks. _God_ Dean was gorgeous. Sam had grown up with that - knowing that Dean was the _pretty_ one - but this was a whole new level of hot.

Dean's skin was flushed pink under his freckles - just barely visible in the dim light of the moon. Eyes wide and dark, the green almost completely gone - Sam couldn't stop staring at him even as Matt's hands were on him again - guiding them all toward the bed.

“I’ve got this hunch you two are going to be a little possessive of each other.” Matt murmured as he dropped back on the bed and slid back, hands propped up behind him. “And I’m assuming, Dean, you’re not going to want me to fuck Sam.”

That was enough to pull Dean’s gaze from Sam and he looked at Matt, rolling his shoulders in a shrug. “Who says Sam is even a bottom?” Dean pointed out with a smirk and kneeled on the bed, pulling Sam with him. In the light of the room he could make out Sam’s hard cock and his chest suddenly felt a little tight. Dean was a little too tempted so he gave in, reaching out to brush the back of his fingers along the swollen flesh. God, how many years had he imagined this? Of course Matt was never part of the equation but still.

“Dean could fuck me.” Matt slid up to his knees beside them, laying his hand over Dean’s and guiding it until it curved around Sam’s cock and slowly stroked. “I could suck Sam off and you two will still be able to touch as much as you’d like.” Matt pressed his lips to Sam’s shoulder, parting them to slide along his skin.

"Fuck," Sam whispered. Dean's hand on his cock - Matt's mouth working at his collar bone and his heart threatening to explode in his chest. The times he'd thought of it - let himself think for a few precious guilt-free moments about his brother - it was never as good as this. Nodding slowly Sam curled his fingers in Matt's long dark hair, silky soft between his fingers and encouraged him to keep moving his lips.

Closing his eyes, Sam let his head fall back slightly and his hips rocked forward to slide the weight of his cock through his brother's grip. "Dean," he whispered.

“I know,” Dean murmured and pressed half against Matt’s body so his lips could meet Sam’s again. His fingers spread and Matt’s slid between, causing a larger spread of flesh to slide tight along Sam’s cock. His free hand slid down Matt’s back, curving along his ass and pressing forward.

The man was still slick inside, Dean’s fingers easily parted the muscle and pressed deeply forward. He could hear Matt moan against Sam’s skin and he pulled back a little, watching as Matt sucked along Sam’s neck. “God,” Matt whispered and leaned heavily against Sam, making their hands sliding along Sam’s cock pick up speed.

Sam's arm slid under Matt's and held him up, letting the man fall against his body. If he strained his neck forward he could reach Dean's face, lips moving restlessly along his brother's jaw. The day’s growth of stubble rasped at Sam's lips and he moaned, biting down on the line of Dean's jaw.

Sam could feel Matt’s cock hard against his thigh - the man was caught between the brothers - pressed there, held up by Sam’s arms.

When Dean’s third finger slid forward easily he was nearly relieved. He couldn’t really wait any longer; this whole thing was too fucking hot to stand. He pulled his fingers free and caught Sam’s lips for another extended kiss before falling to the side again.

Once he was certain Sam had hold of Matt - the man seemed to be a little lust thrown at the moment - Dean moved to the side to grab the condom and lube once more. He situated a couple pillows in place before joining the pair again. Matt was still mouthing along Sam’s neck and stroking his cock slowly and Dean watched for a few moments before crawling forward.

“Sam,” he murmured and pressed the condom and lube bottle into his brother’s hand. Yeah, he wanted his brother to touch his cock and this was completely an excuse but god how was he supposed to resist?

The heat that was racing around in Sam's body ignited again as his eyes met Dean's. Letting Matt slide down his chest Sam felt the man's lips on his abs, his hips and then Matt's breath was hot and moist on Sam's cock. Shuddering Sam leaned over the man's back and ran his own shaking hand down Dean's chest to his cock. His long fingers wrapped around his brother's girth, the swollen flesh heavy against his palm.

Moaning softly, Sam's lashes fluttered as Matt's tongue lapped at the underside of his cock. Somehow - he got the condom package open and rolled it down Dean's cock then slicked up the outside. Their mouths collided again and Sam moaned loudly into his brother's mouth as the wet heat of Matt's mouth encompassed his hard flesh.

Dean’s hips moved up into Sam’s touch, lips pressing and rocking hard along his brother’s as their skin met and collided. Feeling the shudder of pleasure from Sam was a little surreal because he knew what Matt was doing, knew that the man was tasting his skin. Even with the pinch of jealousy Dean thought it was hot.

Pulling back from the kiss he growled softly and sucked along Sam’s neck, pulling hard enough along the skin to leave a bruise. “Fuckin’ need more.” He groaned and tugged at Matt, nearly shoving him across the bed and down onto the pillows on his back.

As Matt moved around to get comfortable Dean snagged Sam and pulled him close, kissing him deeply once more and thrusting his tongue forward. He bit down on Sam’s lip and pulled it out, hands fluttering along Sam’s skin. Kissing over to his ear, Dean caught along the lobe and murmured softly. “I’ve always wanted you.” His hands curved down Sam’s body, squeezed his ass and pulled back a little to meet his eyes.

Sam's tongue flicked out, chasing the taste of his brother still on his lips. _God_ , Dean's mouth, his body, the heat of him. Sam's fingers slid down under his brother's ass and pressed at the sensitive skin just behind his balls. _Hot_. The muscles across Dean's chest rippled and he fell toward Sam again, lips crushing against his brother's.

Matt's leg slid along Sam's and the man moaned softly, obviously still watching them. _Obviously_ , turned on. Sam let his arm fall down, fingers dancing along the inside of Matt's thigh. The man's muscles shifted and clenched beneath Sam's touch and Sam couldn't help sliding his tongue forward into his brother's mouth.

The only reason Dean eventually broke the kiss was because he might forget all about Matt if he didn’t. Part of him wanted to simply take Sam because, what if this was their only time? His eyes slid across Sam’s face for a long moment before he turned back to the man on the bed.

He thought about saying something but no words came to mind so he simply climbed between the man’s legs, smirking slightly when they spread wider for him. Dean pressed kisses along Matt’s chest, making sure he was still just as hot and worked up as before. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sam shifting up to his side and he watched Matt’s hand curl around his brother’s cock once more, slowly stroking up.

Dean pulled up a little, watching the touch and licking his swollen lips. Then he was gathering Matt’s legs up and shoving forward in one swift, hard thrust. There wasn’t going to be any slow from this point on, he was far too worked up for that. He sucked in a shaky breath and closed his eyes for a moment, swaying forward.

Sam's back arched as a moan ripped out of Matt's throat. The man was writhing slowly, hips twisting as he adjusted to Dean's cock. "Jesus Christ," Sam hissed. Matt's fingers curled around Sam's cock again, stroking shakily in time with Dean's thrusts.

Dean's face was tight, his eyes squeezed shut as he thrust forward and Sam _had_ to get his hands on his brother's chest, his jaw. Anywhere he could touch Dean's body he did - and it was just like he expected; hard muscle, smooth flesh in between the battle scars. Each breath Sam sucked in took effort, his chest tight with emotion.

Reaching up Sam curled his hand around the back of Dean’s neck and pulled him down. “Fuck him hard,” he whispered. Heat flooded his cheeks again because he might have fantasies but _God_ saying them out loud. What Sam wanted, what he _really_ wanted was Dean fucking _him._

“Jesus Sammy,” Dean growled, eyes locking on Sam’s as he pulled out and thrust hard forward into Matt’s body. It kind of made his mind spin, heart clenching, stomach flipping and twisting. He wanted to know if Sam would be tighter, hotter, more mind blowing. Dean had a feeling he would and he fucked harder into Matt just thinking about it.

“Shit you- you two,” Matt sucked in a shaky breath and his hand slid quicker along Sam’s cock. He struggled to push up to his elbows but lost the battle, dropping back on the mattress. “Totally, eye fucking.”

Dean huffed out a slightly surprised laugh and dropped his hand, curling it around Matt’s cock and stroking in time with his thrusts. His head rolled forward, pleasure rippling down his spine and he forced his eyes back to his brother. “Kiss me,” he moaned softly, panting heavily.

The words went straight to Sam's stomach, knotting and twisting deep in his gut. _Kissing_ his brother, Jesus. Leaning hard on Matt's thigh Sam crashed his mouth into his brother's, tongue sliding forward into the slick heat. Sweeping his tongue around Dean's mouth Sam memorized the curves, the smooth surface of his teeth - the taste - the fucking _taste_ of Dean.

Matt's hand moved faster, an uneven rhythm as Dean fucked into him hard. Each thrust of Dean's hips was sharp and fast, slamming against Matt's ass and Sam swallowed every moan, every sweet sound that came from deep inside his brother's throat. Sam’s hips rocked forward into the touch, snapping forward in the same rhythm as his brother’s.

When Sam sucked on his tongue Dean literally thought he might pass out. It was _Sam_ and there was heat surrounding him and the absolute only way this could be any better was if Sam was there beneath him. Only all of this was so fucking hot and the way Matt was moaning like seeing them together was just as hot made Dean shudder with pleasure.

Dean pulled back from the kiss just barely and breathed his brother’s exhale for a moment before tilting back to Matt. He hooked the man’s legs over his shoulders and bent his body, pounding hard down into him until he hit the man’s prostate, causing him to arch up into him. Dean watched Matt’s hand moving on Sam’s cock, matching the movement as he stroked Matt’s cock in return.

Swaying toward his brother slightly, Dean tried to kiss every inch of his skin as he could between the sharp thrusts of his hips. He could feel his orgasm rising up in him, the muscles around him tightening. Then slick heat was smearing along his skin and Matt was coming, moaning low in his throat, Dean looked over to watch the flush of heat coloring Matt’s cheeks. “Fuckin’ hot,” Dean moaned, forcing his gaze to Sam because he wanted to see him come.

Matt's hand gripped tight around Sam's cock and it made his mind spin. The heat in his chest flared and his eyes drifted up to Dean's as pleasure slammed into him and spiraled out of control. Hips snapping forward one last time into Matt's grasp Sam came. His come splashed hot across his own belly, Matt's thigh and Dean's hand. Jesus, the sight of it - his come on Dean's hand nearly made Sam pass out.

It was a combination of everything that had Dean losing control. He fucked hard a few more times into Matt then his orgasm hit, pulling him over the edge. Dean had released Matt’s cock and he grabbed Sam now, pulling him in close and crushing their lips together as his release coursed through his system. _God_ he’d never come so hard in his life and the taste of Sam’s mouth was only adding to the pleasure.

Dean knew his body was moments from giving out and he pulled out of Matt, nudging the man to the side and dropped down, tugging Sam with him. The three of them were really too big for the queen sized bed but Sam was half on top of him and Matt rolled onto his side to scoot just as close. Dean blinked between them, still panting roughly.

Matt reached across Dean and slid a hand through Sam’s damp hair, brushing it back from his brow. “You two should be illegal.”

Turning into the touch Sam smiled over his brother's shoulder. His heart was thudding firm and hard against Dean and he rested his cheek against his brother's chest. "Dean's bad ass," Sam teased. His voice was sex-rough, and he blinked up at his brother's jaw line. "Dean? Y'alive?"

“Possibly not.” Dean muttered and snorted slightly, shaking his head. This was too ridiculously good; enough to make him wonder if they might have something like this again. That would get complicated though.

“You boys want me to shove off?” Matt asked quietly, still idly stroking through Sam’s hair, settling his head onto the other side of Dean’s chest until Dean had no choice but to wrap his arms around the both of them.

“I like him,” Sam murmured against Dean’s chest. His lips moved against the salty skin and he smiled, mouth curving up slightly.

“Me too.” Dean admitted with a soft chuckle, stroking hands down Sam and Matt’s backs. “What do you think Sam? Should we let him stick around for awhile? He did push us together after all. And well, we probably never would have gotten there otherwise.”

“No? Why not?” Matt asked quietly, smiling at Sam and snagging his hand, threading their fingers together on Dean’s chest.

Propping his chin up on Dean’s chest, Sam sighed. “S’complicated.” _Together_ , is that what they were now? Brow furrowing slightly Sam closed his eyes and tightened his hold on Matt’s hand. “Stay for a while,” he whispered. When Matt left - they’d have to talk about it - make _real_ what they’d just done.

“Okay.” Matt slowly nodded and hooked his leg over Dean’s, tilting his head up. “Never would have pegged you for a cuddler.”

“I don’t think we have much a choice if we’re all on this bed.” Dean laughed and tilted his head, pressing his lips to Sam’s head then Matt’s. It was weird, he felt oddly very protective over both of them at the moment.

Tugging Matt's hand up Sam pressed his lips to the man's finger tips, one after the other. _Together_. The world kept ringing through his mind; there was no way this could happen. It was a onetime thing - Dean would wake up in the morning, realize what they'd done and revert to his big brother role. _Brothers_. No matter what passed between them they were brothers. Sam shivered and nuzzled against Dean's chest.

“What do you two cute boys do anyway? Dean mentioned partners?” Matt mumbled softly, watching Sam. His eyes were already half closed and Dean could hear the sleep in his voice.

“We’re Batman and Robin,” Dean muttered with a faint laugh and tightened his arm around Sam.

“Oh yeah? Awesome. Maybe you can save me.” Matt muttered, closing his eyes. “Can I sleep here?”

Sam nodded slowly, shifting further across Dean’s body. _One_ night - he could do that. Breathing in the hot scent of his brother’s body, Sam sighed, eyes heavy with sleep.

For a few moments Dean wondered if he could really sleep with two men passed out on his chest. Then he realized it was actually going to be a little amazing. After all, it was Sam, after everything they’d just had, and he’d waited for so long for it. Matt was breathing deeply, already passed out, and Dean smiled slightly. “Sam? Still up?”

Sam hesitated a moment, lingering in that peaceful place where he could just _pretend_ he didn’t know what had happened and what the full impact would be. “Yeah, m’up.” Sam kept his voice low, thumb moving slowly over the back of Matt’s hand.

“We’re okay,” Dean said quietly and slid his hand through Sam’s hair, down to his jaw to tilt his gaze up. He wanted to kiss him but it was kind of impossible with Matt on his chest there too. “Yeah?”

Sam's brows drew together for a moment as his blinked his eyes open. Dean's eyes glinted in the moonlight. "We gotta be," Sam whispered. Fear sparked up in him for a few moments and he forced a slight smile.

“Right,” Dean said quietly, staring at Sam for a long moment. He didn’t like the look on Sam’s face; he’d seen it before, mostly when he was trying to pretend to feel something he wasn’t. For some reason he’d just automatically figured since Sam felt the same that he wanted this, wanted them. It made his heart clench and he nodded, looking away. “Night then.” He said quietly and shifted around; supporting Matt’s body to make sure he didn’t roll off the bed.

Sighing softly, Sam pressed a kiss to Dean’s chest.

-=-=-=-

The moment Sam’s eyes blinked open Matt grinned and held his finger over his lips, keeping him quiet. They had somehow still both managed to stay on Dean’s chest during the night and Matt dropped his hand, reaching out to slide his hand through Sam’s hair. “C’mere,” he whispered, wetting his lips and lifting his head to inch closer to Sam.

Eye lids heavy with sleep, Sam blinked slowly and leaned forward. Matt's fingers tightened in his hair, and Sam's breath quickened slightly. Their noses bumped together and Matt's hand rested gently on Dean's chest as his lips pressed softly to Sam's. A thrill ran down the back of Sam's neck, curling through his chest and his next exhale was shaky and slow. Matt's lips were soft, his mouth wide and pliant against Sam's and the heat of Dean's body radiated up under them, his chest rising and falling with each breath.

Dean slowly opened his eyes when he heard the faintest moan and felt the pressure on his chest. When he stared at the sight in front of him, he had to blink a few times, not sure if he was still sleeping or not. The sharpest pinch of jealousy rocked through his chest but he simply swallowed, watching. He could see Matt’s tongue sliding forward into Sam’s mouth and the look on his brother’s face was clearly pleasure, how could he interrupt that? So he simply watched instead.

Losing himself a little in the heat of the kiss, Sam moaned softly. He sucked hard on Matt's tongue, drawing him in and Sam's fingers curled unconsciously against Dean's chest. Lips curving into a slightly smile, Sam sucked on Matt's bottom lip and reached over to cup the man's jaw then slide his thumb down the front of his neck.

“You guys mind letting me up?” Dean finally spoke up, looking between the two of them. It was pretty hot he had to admit but the level of jealousy was also making him a little tempted to shove Matt off the bed and he really didn’t want to do that because he liked Matt a lot and the kid didn’t deserve it.

Pulling back swiftly, Sam felt his cheeks color as he rolled to the side. Dropping his feet to the floor he stood quickly, scratching at his chest as he padded across the room to head to the bathroom. _Jesus_.

The night flooded back into his mind, Matt's mouth on his cock, Dean's lips - watching his brother fuck the guy they barely knew. Shivering slightly he turned, sweeping his hair out of his eyes and smiled at Dean then slipped into the bathroom.

“What?” Matt blinked a few times and rubbed at his eyes, looking from the bathroom door to Dean. “Did I miss something?”

“It’s all very complicated.” Dean muttered and shrugged, sitting up slowly and running a hand through his hair. “You uh- want, breakfast or something?”

Matt laughed uncertainly and shook his head. “I’ve got, things and stuff. Thanks though, for offering and for, last night.” He smiled over at Dean and stood, crossing the room to the bathroom door and taping on the wood. “Sam? I’m taking off, you can come out now.”

Yanking the door open Sam smiled nervously as he wrapped a towel round his waist. “Was just...” He gestured over his shoulder. “You leavin’?”

“Once I dress yeah.” Matt nodded and stepped a little closer, reaching out to touch Sam’s towel and smiling softly. “It’s uh- I mean, I don’t know what’s going on but, it’s okay yeah? You two aren’t gonna, freak out at each other if I leave right?”

Sam smiled crookedly. “Freak out? Nah. We’re fine. Right Dean?” Sam peered over Matt’s shoulder at his brother. He liked the subtle scent of Matt’s hair, something flowery, soft and turned into it slightly.

“Yup.” Dean nodded and rolled off the mattress, pushing up to his feet and grabbing his jeans. “Just fine.”

“Alright.” Matt nodded and turned, heading over to his clothes to pull them up and slip into them. “Well, I’d give you boys my number but I’m not gonna be around much longer.” Matt laughed weakly and rubbed a hand up through his hair. “It was fun though.” Matt held his arms out to Sam with a grin.

Stepping forward Sam curled one arm around Matt’s neck and one around his waist then pulled him in close. “You movin’ or something?” He pressed a shy kiss to Matt’s cheek, conscious of his brother’s gaze on them.

“Not really.” Matt sighed and turned to kiss Sam, pulling him close and holding him there for a long moment for the extended kiss. When he pulled back he smiled softly. “Completely worth him giving me a death glare.”

Somehow this had seemed to all flip around on him and Dean wasn’t quite sure what to make of that. Last night he’d picked up Matt, he’d thought Matt was interested in him now it seemed a lot like Matt had taken to Sam. He couldn’t really blame him. “I don’t give death glares,” he muttered and pulled on his shirt.

Grinning, Sam tousled Matt’s hair. “Yeah, you _do_ , Dean.” But something about it - the way that Dean’s shoulders were tensed made Sam feel a little better.

“I hardly know him and I know he does.” Matt laughed and hugged Sam again, squeezing him tightly and gently kissing him once more. “Have a good- you know- well.” He shrugged and stepped back, running a hand through his hair once more.

Dean turned and smiled softly when Matt came up to squeeze his arm, leaning in to gently kiss the edge of his mouth. “We’ll look you up if we’re in town again.”

“You, it’s probably better if you- never mind.” Matt waved dismissively and laughed, stepping back to head for the door. “See- well, later.”

When the door closed behind him Dean looked at Sam and frowned slightly. “Was that weird?”

“You think he...” Sam ran a hand through his hair and moved out further into the room. “Did we freak him out or something?”

“I don’t think so? I mean, I didn’t say anything that indicated we’re brothers. And he was still kissing and hugging you. Was it me?” Dean blinked and laughed, shaking his head. “Wow, that was gay of me.”

The lopsided grin made its way back onto Sam’s face and he headed over to his duffel bag to pull some clean clothes out. Tugging a t-shirt down over his head he hesitated a moment then loosened the towel so he could step into his boxers. _Brothers._ The word kind of hit Sam in the chest - a delayed reaction maybe. “You hungry?”

“Could eat. Last night was a little, well.” Dean laughed softly and headed across the room, stopping in front of Sam. “I know, you’re gonna want to talk later and, yeah, probably important. I just, I meant what I said and did with you last night okay?” He curled his fingers over Sam’s hipbone, squeezing softly.

Dropping his gaze Sam smiled. Heat flared in him instantly, the moment Dean’s fingers were on him. “I know,” he said softly. And he did. There was no way they could have faked the way they acted the night before, the kisses, the way Sam’s body was just drawn toward his brother’s body. “We don’t have to talk if you don’t want to.”

“Nah Sam, we need to talk about it,” Dean said quietly and leaned forward, tentatively pressing his lips to Sam’s. It was weirdly different without Matt there to encourage them and Dean wasn’t sure if this was still okay. “I want this. And it won’t work unless we’re on the same page. And, that’s- there’s things about it yeah? But we’re generally on the same page with the wanting to be together thing?”

“Together,” Sam echoed. That word kept coming up, and each time Sam felt a little less like he knew what it meant. “We’re always together, Dean.” Smiling, Sam reached up to squeeze his brother’s arm and turned to pick up his jeans.

“I don’t really mean, well, you know.” Dean shrugged and stepped back. It was probably a whole hell of a lot easier not to define anything anyway. “So, I’ve never done the three way thing before. That was... very interesting. Do you wish you’d have the chance to do more with Matt? You seemed to enjoy kissing him.” Dean turned to head for his shoes across the room, hoping his question sounded as casual as he was trying to make it.

"He's a good kisser. Listen, Dean. We don't have to make a big deal out of this - I mean - it was one of those things right?" Sam's teeth caught his bottom lip and he bit down hard. He'd watched his brother for years, knew what Dean was like. Dean didn't stick around for second dates or phone numbers - names were optional and Sam didn't want to be that guy.

“One of those things?” Dean looked over at Sam, frowning slightly. “What? The you and me thing? One of what things?” He bent over and tugged on his shoes, slipping into the boots and doing up the laces.

“Spur of the moment. Like, I mean...” Sam ran his hands through his hair and stretched, trying to look far more casual than he felt. “Like how you pick people up all the time, and just - disappear. It was like that. Right?” Wandering a little closer to his brother, Sam lifted his hand then let it fall without touching Dean.

“Oh.” Dean hadn’t thought that, and he’d been a little sure that the _together_ thing made that clear but then he kept assuming Sam wanted more and as far as he’d heard up to this point, Sam didn’t seem to want that. So. “Uh, alright. I- okay.” He nodded and pushed up to his feet, brushing past Sam to grab his coat. “So breakfast, any luck on finding a hunt?” He could do normal again, definitely.

Smiling sadly, Sam stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Didn't find anything at the Library. Dean? Are we okay?" Sam took a few steps toward his brother rubbing at the back of his neck. Everything felt off, like somehow they’d fallen out of sync with each other.

“You said it earlier right? We’re fine.” Dean shrugged and pulled at his keys, glancing over at Sam. “You ready? I’m starving.”

Sam's chest ached a little, his stomach knotting. "Yeah, sure."

“Okay.” Dean nodded and headed for the door, stopping when his hand curled around the knob. Glancing over his shoulder he blinked, a little surprised that Sam had been following him and was now kind of, right there. “Sam, I-” He sighed and shook his head, pulling the door open. “Guess we should head out after then if there’s nothing in the area.” He kind of wished he’d known that the thing between them would be written off before it had happened, then he would have taken more advantage of the one night he had with Sam.

Sam’s hand was halfway to Dean’s hip when his brother turned and headed outside. Cool fingers of regret ghosted down Sam’s spine and he followed Dean out into the morning light.

Without stopping Dean climbed in the front seat and gripped the wheel, laying his head for just a moment on the top of his hands. “Fuck,” he whispered before the door could open again.

Last night his entire plan had been to pick some guy up that looked a reasonable amount like his brother in attempts to get over years worth of unrequited feelings. Now he felt painfully raw and exposed.

When the passenger door did open he forced himself upright and slid his sunglasses on, sliding the key in the ignition. “You shoulda got Matt’s number, he was clearly into you.” Dean wasn’t sure if he hated the question or the way his voice sounded so bitter more.

"That what you want? Me with someone else?" Sam's voice was soft, his hands twisted together in his lap.

“I don’t care who you do Sam, but it’s obviously not going to be me because-” Dean cut himself off and shook his head. “Forget I said anything. The diner then?”

"You don't care?" Sam swallowed. _That_ was a little bit harsher than he'd expected. Huffing out a small laugh he turned to look out the window. "Whatever."

“Don’t. You don’t get to be all, fuckin’, ‘whatever’. I said I wanted- and you don’t-” Dean groaned and shifted the car into reverse, shaking his head as he backed out of the lot. He was kind of glad Sam sounded upset, at least then he’d know how it hurt Dean to think Sam wasn’t nursing the same years of repressed love and desire for his brother. “I do care who you’re with, which is why I said anything at all. If you like him then, I was just, you know if it was what you wanted.”

Sam was still stung by Dean's words. He knew that Dean was trying to make it better but somehow, he couldn't convince himself to just let it go. "He's a nice guy, he's hot, he's also gone. Can we stop talkin' about it now?" Sam folded his arms across his chest and shifted a little closer to the door. Matt had brought them together - and for a few moments Sam had let himself believe it might actually be real - then it was all fucked up.

“Fine.” Dean said quietly and kept his gaze fixed out the window. Everything was off between them, which he supposed made sense considering what they’d just done and the disastrous way this conversation had turned out. He could have sworn just a few minutes before he was kissing Sam and talking about them being together, how did it get to this anyway?

When the pulled up at the diner Dean didn’t wait, just climbed out of the car and headed inside. This wasn’t like any other disagreements they had; he didn’t even know where to begin to fix things. So he just stayed quiet instead.

Swearing softly, Sam shoved at his door and followed slowly behind Dean. By the time Sam got inside the diner Dean was already settled in a booth. Slipping across the opposite bench Sam smiled nervously.

“You hungry?” He’d already asked his brother that. Frowning, he pushed at the cutlery on the table and stretched his legs out bumping against Dean’s.

“Yeah, hasn’t changed.” Dean noted dryly and sighed, staring down at his menu. “So what random direction? I’m voting east, west coast is turning out to be dangerous.” Dean held his breath for a moment to savor Sam’s touch before shifting his legs appropriately far enough back.

“Did you hate it?” Sam’s voice was quiet and he flicked his fork back and forth with his finger.

“What?” Dean asked quietly, catching the waitress’s eye over Sam’s shoulder and pointing to their mugs. “Hate what? Last night? Because that’s, completely insane.”

“You liked him, huh. Matt?” Sam looked down at the table, watching the fork spin slowly. “Where’d you meet him?”

“A bar, and of course I liked him, but. God, Sam. Do you think I made that up earlier?” Dean forced himself to whisper, not wanting to make a scene. “I said I wasn’t faking anything and I wasn’t lying about the, the together thing okay? I’m respecting your wishes now ‘cause of all Matt said, the way he checked to see-” Dean groaned and shook his head. “I thought we weren’t talking about it.”

“What did he check to see?” Sam’s eyes snapped up to Dean’s and the fork skittered across the table before Sam snatched it back. Lowering his voice Sam leaned across the table. “You weren’t talking ‘bout it. We aren’t. I was just asking ... making conversation. I didn’t think you were _faking_ anything. I’m not an idiot.” Sam could feel his cheeks flushing the more frustrated he got.

“I don’t know why you’re having an issue. You’re the one who just wants it to be a thing, a onetime thing. Like it doesn’t matter that last night was the best thing I’ve ever felt, or how much I always want to kiss you, how do you think I feel?” Dean shrugged and gestured to the table. “So fine, we’re not talking about it.”

Dean’s words settled in Sam’s gut like a lead weight. He blinked and tilted his head to the side - staring at Dean as though somehow that would make him magically say it again. “You. The best thing?” This time it was _always_ that stuck in Sam’s mind.

“God Sam, how did you not know? Didn’t you believe me last night when I told you I’ve always wanted this? Why do you think you haven’t seen me pick anyone up in months? It’s because no one would- no one- there’s just not anyone like you.” Dean sighed and looked up in half relief, half annoyance when the waitress approached to fill their coffee and take their orders.

Sam muttered something to the waitress about toast and hash browns, eyes still riveted on his brother’s. As soon as she was gone he pushed his coffee aside and leaned closer, leg resting harder against Dean’s. “How would I... I mean, why would I think that this - it’s wrong, you know that.” Sam’s voice was quiet, Dean’s heat burning right through his jeans.

“Yeah, I know. Which is why I never said anything.” Dean shrugged and leaned forward to meet Sam’s movement. His elbows dug hard into the table and he sighed rubbing absently along his neck. “I know everything about you, I watched you grow up, I’ve seen all the good and bad moments, Sam. With our life? It almost makes sense for us to be together. It’s not- no one else would be enough you know?” Dean had already had years to dance around the _wrong_ issue so the arguments came almost easily.

Realizing his mouth was still open Sam shut it quickly. It was like realizing he hadn’t woken up from a dream; surreal, all the things he’d wondered if he could possibly believe. His brows drew together, a small V forming in the middle of his forehead and he stretched his arms out across the table. His fingers brushed the backs of Dean’s hands quickly. “You’re enough.”

“Do you even feel the same, Sam? Because, I keep telling you all these things and you just-” Dean waved his hand toward Sam, unprepared for the way he felt so unsure and well, emotional. Sam of course pulled out all the monogamous parts of him, made Dean actually care about having a relationship with him.

Lips twitching up, Sam smiled, lifting his eyes to meet Dean’s gaze. “Of _course_ I do, you jerk.” He could feel that flush creeping up his neck as he said it - as he watched his brother’s expression soften.

“So then we just, it’s more than one night right? Because I don’t want that.” Dean reached out to grab Sam’s hand, squeezing roughly. “I want more than one night. If you do.” He held his breath, trying not to let it show.

A little startled, Sam’s eyes widened. Dean’s grip was strong, maybe a little desperate. “Hey, yeah. Dean, it’s okay.”

“Yeah. Sorry.” Dean released Sam’s hand and forced a smile, nodding and turning his gaze down. He was more than a little relieved this time when the waitress returned with their food, this was a good time for a distraction.

Pushing his plate aside Sam glanced around them quickly then reached over for Dean’s wrist. “What I mean by ‘it’s okay’. I mean, yeah. I want it - more. Again. Or somethin’.” Sam shrugged, suddenly feeling a little unsure.

“Yeah, okay.” Dean nodded once more and stabbed at his eggs until no more could fit on his fork. “Well you know I do, so, it’s, I guess whatever happens?” Dean half shrugged and shoved the eggs into his mouth. He already knew nothing would compare to Sam again and he’d barely had his brother. Looking up, Dean half smirked and leaned closer. “‘Sides, didn’t really have you, huh? Not at all like I want.”

Heat flooded up Sam’s chest and neck and he pressed his lips together. “I. Yeah. No. I mean. _Jesus_.” The very idea of what his brother’s words meant had Sam shifting restlessly on the bench.

“God, how am I supposed to eat now?” Dean muttered and looked up just to see the disbelief in Sam’s eyes. His brother knew him too well, probably knew just how hard it was to choose between sex and food. “Guess we need our energy, huh?”

Nodding, Sam laughed softly and subtly slid his hand down to adjust the front of his jeans. Tugging his plate back over Sam looked down to see what he’d actually ordered. “I have toast,” he muttered and looked over at Dean’s food.

Swallowing a laugh Dean lifted his plate and scraped half the eggs onto the side of Sam’s plate, nudging off one of his sausage pieces. “This is why you should just always order the big breakfast combo. Toast is not good.” Dean grabbed for his coffee, slight smirk still on his lips.

“I had other things on my mind.” Sam grinned and speared the sausage with his fork. Biting the end off he chewed thoughtfully. “Matt was pretty cool, huh?” Stretching his legs back out Sam caught Dean’s ankles between them.

“Yeah, definitely cool. A little different. Something more to him I’m sure but, who knows. He shouldn’t have run off so fast. I mean, we needed to talk but we could have gotten his number.” Dean shrugged and picked at his bacon. “You uh, ever think you might want to do that again?”

“Later. I mean,” Sam shrugged. “I want to ...” Half smiling he gazed across at Dean from under his lashes.

“I get it.” Dean nodded and let his leg slide along Sam’s under the table. “I want to, also.” He chuckled softly and wet his lips. “Matt though, last night with you two, well. It was...” Dean shrugged because saying _nice_ didn’t feel like enough.

“Hot,” Sam provided quickly.

“Definitely that. It was, the after, I liked that,” Dean muttered and laughed. “Was good.”

“The cuddling?” Sam tried to hide his grin.

“Shut up Sam.” Dean threw a piece of bacon at his brother but grinned down at his hands.

Snatching up the bacon Sam popped it in his mouth. “You’re a closet cuddler.” For some reason - _that_ was the thing that surprised him the most. That was pretty crazy.

“Shut the _fuck_ up, Sam.” Dean groaned and shook his head roughly. But he really was grinning a little too goofily and that felt good. “You were the one making out with him over my chest this morning.” It was a bad argument.

“Never said I didn’t like it. Was hopin’ you would get-” Sam’s mouth snapped shut. “We gotta find a hunt. Something to keep us busy.” Rubbing at his mouth, Sam closed his eyes for a few moments.

“Were you going to say jealous? Because if you were, I was. Really, horribly, jealous. Matt was lucky not to end up on the floor on his ass.” Dean snorted and flicked a piece of egg off his plate and at his brother. “Nothing around here at all then, huh?”

This time it was a gentle warmth that blossomed in Sam’s chest. Not that he wanted Matt on his ass but the idea that Dean would do that was kind of remarkable. “Nothing, but I’m sure something will find us - it always does.”

“Too true.” Dean agreed and wet his lips, watching Sam over his coffee once more. This was definitely a good thing.


	2. Chapter 2

The moment they were back in the room after a morning spent browsing the library for a hunt in the nearby area, Dean had Sam up against the wall. He’d been thinking about it, so he couldn’t really help it. After all, he’d also been wanting his brother for years and now that they were alone, he was going to take it all.

“Tell me he wasn’t a better kisser than me,” Dean growled into the kiss, shoving his hand roughly under Sam’s shirt and pulling up along the fabric until the buttons separated from the fabric. He was quite possibly a little possessive, dominating maybe, but he didn’t think Sam was really going to care so much.

If Sam had any remaining doubts they evaporated as soon as Dean’s rough palms were skidding along the sensitive flesh of his chest. _Want_ surged up inside him, coiling around his spine almost instantly and tightly. When he parted his lips to speak the first sound out was a low moan. “Better show me,” he growled.

For half a second Dean smirked then he pressed forward, crushing his lips hard against Sam’s. He had no problem showing him, reminding him why they’d agreed not to kiss Matt in the first place. Rolling his hips hard against Sam’s, Dean tugged his shirt the rest of the way off and pulled Sam by the belt loop toward the bed. “You ever been fucked, Sammy?” Dean growled against his brother’s lips, finger hooking in the button of the jeans and flicking it open.

Reeling from the force of Dean's kiss, head spinning, Sam panted softly as he shook his head. His fingers ran along Dean's waistband then dipped under - the heat of his brother's flesh was too hard to resist. Opening his mouth to speak Sam smiled and swallowed hard, “never.” It came out too much like a rough whisper for his liking - but _Jesus_ Dean was hot.

“Fuck.” Dean groaned and dropped his head to Sam’s neck, panting against the skin as he inched forward. The idea that Sam had never been taken by anyone before was enough to make his knees weak. Pulling up a little, Dean looked into Sam’s eyes and half smirked before pressing in for another deep kiss. He couldn’t resist, Sam was like a drug and he wanted all of him, _now_.

Sam let the wall take his weight; his legs were trembling. The harder Dean pressed into his body the faster his heart beat until Sam wondered if he might actually pass out. It was Dean's mouth that was killing him. _Killing_ him in the best possible way, being kissed by him was like sinking straight into _heat_. Dean's lips were full and soft - and _fuck_ he knew how to control a kiss. The slightest pressure of his fingers and Sam found himself moving his head, letting Dean guide him.

Widening his stance Sam tugged at the button, then the zipper on his brother's jeans until there was enough room to slide his hands inside. Sliding them around Dean's waist Sam let his fingers sneak under his brother's boxers, loving the way it made their breath quicken.

Sucking in a sharp breath, Dean’s cheek rested against Sam’s, their bodies pressing impossibly close together and Dean wasn’t sure he could find the space between them even if he tried. Or wanted to. Sam’s fingers on his skin, the way their lips continued to brush and meet, was driving Dean insane in a way no one else ever had. He should have known the night before that being with Sam alone was literally going to kill him. How could anything ever be better?

“I want you.” Dean nearly growled the words and tugged Sam away from the wall, walking backwards as his hands fumbled with the rest of Sam’s clothing. The sooner they were naked and on the bed the better it would be. “Jesus Sam, you’re fuckin’ hot.” Dean laughed breathlessly, shoving Sam’s jeans down his hips.

Sam half moaned then hummed and grabbed the bottom of Dean's shirt to pull it up and over his brother's head. "Need to touch you," he murmured. As soon as his hands found the warm flesh of Dean's chest Sam was struck by the force of his need again.

“Dean... we should. I gotta-” Sam moaned as his legs buckled beneath him then pleasure shot through him as Dean caught him.

“Hmm I’m that good huh?” Dean smirked and rolled Sam in one swift motion onto the bed. Sam was making him just as light-headed but he wasn’t going to admit that out loud. “You gonna let me take you, Sam? Or are you gonna be a blushing virgin?” Dean laughed as he pinned Sam to the bed, legs sliding to either side of his hips.

Fighting his brother slightly, Sam tried for a defiant look and was pretty sure he only managed insanely turned on. Rolling his hips up under his brother, Sam smiled and licked his lips. "Not a fuckin' virgin," he hissed.

But Sam’s heart was racing, his mind so narrowed in on Dean’s body, the feel of his weight that he couldn’t even think.

“Ass virgin completely counts.” Dean laughed, voice deep and thick with arousal. “Don’t worry, I promise to be real gentle with you.” Dean couldn’t help teasing Sam a little, it was much more entertaining. He dipped down and slanted his lips over Sam’s, thrusting his tongue forward hard into his brother’s mouth.

Sam's retort was drowned out by the kiss then he forgot it completely as soon as he found himself sucking on Dean's tongue; inviting him deeper into his mouth. His hips twisted slightly and Dean just pressed down harder against him, pushing him into the mattress. It was unlike anything he'd ever experienced. In Sam's world he was generally the one with the upper hand, the strength, the one who could control what was going on. _Not_ here, _not_ with Dean.

Breaking back from the kiss, Dean started kissing his way down his brother’s body, sucking and biting hard kisses across his skin. He was marking Sam with purpose, wanting to see the marks later and be able to know they were his. That Sam was his.

He panted open-mouthed against Sam’s chest, catching his nipple and pulling up, pressing Sam’s legs apart with his knee and falling in between. “By your head,” Dean mumbled, glancing up toward the bottle of lube that was still resting on the bed. “M’gonna take my time stretching you open.”

“Jesus,” Sam hissed. He lifted a trembling hand to grab the bottle and, somehow, managed to get it open. When his fingers reached down to move slippery and wet over Dean’s cock something inside him snapped. A shudder ran down the length of his body and he stroked the scalding, hard flesh. “Dean, _fuck_...”

Letting go reluctantly he threaded his slick fingers through Dean’s, rubbing the lube all over his brother’s hand and staring up into his eyes. “Want you to fuck me,” he murmured.

“God, yeah.” Dean groaned and rocked forward, chest pressing Sam back down into the bed so their lips could meet. His hand moved down between them, slick and warm, pressing and inching forward until his finger slipped and shoved hard up into his brother. He rode out the rock and jolt of Sam’s body, using his free hand to tangle in Sam’s hair as he rocked his body forward and his finger deeper.

Of all people that could handle a little pain and discomfort it was certainly Sam. And Dean knew that, above that, above everything else between them there was a level of trust that nothing could sever.So Sam knew Dean would never purposefully hurt him and he would take care of him now. Dean wrenched back from the kiss as he shoved a second finger roughly in, keeping his eyes fixed on Sam’s face to watch the pleasure there.

Shoulder pushing back into the soft mattress, Sam moaned and squeezed his eyes shut. The slight burn was far overshadowed by the heat in his chest - and the way Dean's flesh was moving against his. There had never been anything that had felt _this_ good that Sam could remember. _Nothing_ and _no one._ It was all Dean.

Sighing out a breath Sam snaked his arms around his brother's neck and held him in the kiss. His tongue crept forward, sliding past Dean's full lips to fill his mouth, sweeping through it greedily.

It was so easy to get lost in kissing his brother; no amount of imagining had ever done this justice. Sam’s lips were just the right side of smoothness and warmth, a delicious combination of spice and sweet and Dean wanted to drink him all up. Which made him feel just slightly weird to think.

When his third finger slid easily in, and stretching and twisting only seemed to make Sam writhe with desire, Dean pulled back from the kiss once more. “Ready?” He murmured, lips tingling and slightly numb from the rough burn of the kiss.

“Do it,” Sam muttered. His body was alive with the sharp sensation of lust curling through him and he could feel every thrust and stretch of his brother’s fingers. But, his mind was stuck on Dean _fucking_ him - he wanted it - maybe he even needed it to make everything real.

Pulling his fingers free, Dean slid back, gathering Sam’s legs and hooking them over his shoulders. His skin was still slick from where Sam had stroked earlier and he’d never been more relieved. In one swift motion he slid forward, cock pressing against loosened muscles and sinking further in. When he breathed in, Sam’s scent hit him hard, making him nearly dizzy as he buried himself deep within his new lover. “Sammy,” he moaned low in his throat, falling on top of Sam’s chest and sliding their lips together, kissing him harder to distract him from the discomfort.

An aching burn was all Sam could feel for a few moments, then his brother’s mouth on his. Slick and hot, Dean’s lips moved roughly against Sam’s chasing away the pain and leaving only pleasure and lust in its wake.

Sam’s hands slid over the sweat-laden skin of Dean’s neck and curled tightly, pulling and tugging until his brother’s cock slid deeper still. _So_ fucking _full_. Sam’s heart pounded against his chest wall so hard he thought for a few moments he might black out.

No part of Dean was even remotely prepared for the way it would feel, finally being in Sam. He couldn’t say what made this moment so different from anyone else he had been with but it was, and Dean already couldn’t get enough.

Hips sliding back slowly, Dean moaned low in his throat and thrust forward, burying himself deep within his brother. He allowed Sam to tug him down into another kiss, their lips brushing and colliding as he rocked forward again and pulled out. His pace was rapidly increasing, skin humming with awareness the more he moved.

"Dean," Sam whispered. Panting softly, quickly against his brother's ear Sam tangled fingers in Dean's hair and dragged his palm down his brother's ass until he could grab it. Just like kissing Dean the night before, Sam found himself wanting more. The sensation of Dean's cock sliding so deep inside him, hot, full, _hard_ \- fuck - it all conspired to make Sam wonder if he would even survive.

A shudder coursed through Dean’s body at his brother’s moan and he already knew hearing that would be the absolute best thing imaginable. He could listen to it over and over. As his body rocked forward their chests slid together, their lips met and fell apart, Dean got lost in the tight grip around his cock that held him there for just a beat.

Then he was pushing himself up and lifting Sam’s legs over his shoulders. His fingers curled around his brother’s cock and he stroked in time with the increased pace of his thrust. He drove deeper and harder, hips snapping forward, aiming for that place inside Sam he knew would push his brother over the edge.

Sam's body jolted - sparks of desire running down his skin like cold fingertips. And somewhere in between a couple of heartbeats Dean thrust forward and touched off a cascade of pleasure inside Sam's body that had him arching up off the bed. Crying out roughly, he knew his nails were digging into Dean's ass _hard_ but his vision was wavering and he wasn't even sure how he was continuing to breathe. Heat and such an intense pleasure coursed through his body and Sam found himself clinging to Dean like his life depended on it.

There was the faintest sting of pain low on Dean’s body and it only heightened the pleasure. His eyes snapped shut because his vision was blurring from the intensity. He could feel his heart slamming into his chest wall and it was nearly painful. Falling down again onto Sam’s body once more Dean’s thrusts became longer, deeper, smoother. Sam’s body continued to arch up and move against his and Dean knew they were both already so close. “C’mon Sam,” he growled against his brother’s neck, hand clenching tight between them around Sam’s cock. “Come for me.”

Sucking in a sharp breath Sam moaned as he let it go. _Jesus_ , Dean's voice spun through him like an order and sent him spiraling right out of control. Hips rocking up frantically as he ground against his brother's hand, Sam came. Cock throbbing as his come spread warm and slick between their bodies - he could feel his muscles clenching tight around the heat of Dean's cock.

Barely able to move, Dean’s hips rocked slowly within his brother and the tight pressure around his cock until his orgasm rocked through him. He breathed in thick lungfulls of his brother’s scent as he came, nails digging into Sam’s back between him and the mattress. A final twitch of his body and he slumped against Sam, panting along his neck. “Jesus.” He gasped softly, trying to muster up the energy to shift his weight a little off his brother.

Sam held Dean there, pressed hard against him. He didn’t want it to be over - didn’t want to let go of the _closeness_ and the way he felt so intensely connected to his brother. As his breathing slowed he cinched his arms tight around Dean’s back.

Countless minutes later Dean slowly pulled his hips back until he slid free, settling mostly back down on his brother’s body once more. He shifted down enough until his head could rest over Sam’s heart, listening to the steadily slowing beat. “S’good,” he mumbled at some point, vague smile on his face.

Hand cupping the back of Dean’s neck - Sam found himself smiling. “It _is_ good,” he murmured. The scent of them was everywhere; Sam and Dean mixed together, sweat, leather, sex. After a long sigh, Sam shifted a little and felt himself getting heavy with exhaustion.

“Let’s nap,” Dean muttered and slid enough to the side that he felt confident Sam would be able to breathe. He was pretty on board with the idea of napping in the middle of the day post sex. Plus, sleeping meant they’d be well rested when they woke and Dean was excited to show Sam all the different positions. “I’ll do the next set of researching if you wake me up with a blow job.” He smirked against Sam’s shoulder, squeezing tightly.

“Already bargaining with sex. Never change, Dean.” Sam laughed softly and nuzzled into his brother’s soft hair.

-=-=-=-

They were just driving, no real point; Dean was not as inclined to get to the next hunt as usual. It was just, leaving this place felt like it would shake up everything between them. It was the true test to their new, relationship, or whatever you wanted to call it. Dean liked to think of it as a relationship in a really messed up way. But he’d take whatever it was as long as it meant Sam there against his side, hand resting on Dean’s thigh.

In the faint glow of sunset, Dean caught sight of someone running along the side of the road. He wouldn’t have thought anything about it if it hadn’t (a) been someone clearly running _from_ something, not just for the fun of it and (b) been Matt. But, since it was both those things, Dean’s shoulders tensed and his eyes widened slightly.

“Sam.” He nudged his slightly dozing brother, jerking his finger to the side of the road where the man was running and pressing his foot harder down on the pedal to catch up, planning on skidding to a stop beside the man so Sam could call out to him.

Blinking his eyes open slowly Sam peered out the window. “Is that? Is that Matt?” His heard skipped a couple of beats when his eyes settled on the man’s back. Sweat dampened the back of Matt’s shirt like he’d been running for a long time, like he was running for his life. Fumbling, grabbing the handle for the window Sam rolled it down quickly. “Matt?” His first yell was lost over the road of the engine as Dean sped up. “Matt!”

Gesturing to Dean to drive ahead and pull in - Sam reached back and swung the back door open.

“Fuck!” Matt shouted and looked at them for a minute before diving into the backseat. “Go. Go, go!”

Dean really didn’t need to be told so many times, the moment the door was slammed shut he sped off, all too familiar with skillful driving out of fear for their lives. Only, this wasn’t about them, and something was clearly up. “Matt, what the fuck man?”

“I can still hear them. I- _god_ it’s too soon.” Matt clutched hands over his ears, bending in half and rocking slightly back and forth in the back seat.

Staring wide-eyed at Dean for a few moments, Sam shrugged, feeling a little overwhelmed by seeing the man again _and_ seeing him in that state. Swinging his leg over the seat Sam flipped straight across into the backseat and grabbed Matt’s shoulders. “Hey, man, come on. You gotta calm down and talk to us.”

“You won’t- there’s no way you’d believe me. No way.” Matt shook his head roughly, blinking wide eyed at Sam and still panting slightly.

Dean snorted a laugh and shook his head in return. “Trust me dude, that’s all kinds of wrong. Tell us.”

“I-” Matt looked up toward Dean then back at Sam, wetting his lips uncertainly. “I didn’t think it was true, I thought it was- it seemed too surreal. And he offered me this, this deal. I thought, I mean, this sort of stuff doesn’t really happen you know? Only Nick got better and now it’s been ten years and I can hear them barking, they’re coming for me. Those dogs.”

“Dogs? A deal. _Fuck_.” Dean spat and turned the car sharply. He knew exactly what Matt was talking about and no amount of driving would save him. They had to go back to the motel room; at least there they could hold them off for a bit. “Sam? We got the goofer dust still, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Sam muttered. Slinging an arm over Matt’s shoulder he pulled him away from the window. It was completely futile, but something protective flared in him. “Matt, it’s gonna be okay. We’ll figure something out.” Sam slid his fingers through the man’s dark hair and reached up to squeeze Dean’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry Matt. We’ll- it’ll be okay,” Dean said quietly, trying to be as reassuring as possible. This wasn’t their first encounter with someone who had made a deal. But they hadn’t been able to save the last person and Dean wasn’t so sure they would be able to with Matt. Which fucking sucked because he liked the guy, and he didn’t know what deal he made but he didn’t deserve what was going to happen to him.

“I forgot, mostly. Only, lately I kept hearing the barking and I just knew. Really ironic now, that I should have to pay for Nick’s- it’s-” Matt half laughed, half sobbed, and sank against Sam’s body, closing his eyes tightly.

Dean caught Sam’s gaze in the rear view mirror for a moment before he pulled into the motel parking lot, diving over for the dash and pulling out a gun. “Get him inside Sam, I’ll get the dust.”

Leaning across Matt, Sam shoved the back door open and then pushed Matt out. The man was practically clinging to him, fear written all over his face. “S’okay, Matt. Just get in the room.”

Shoving the key into the lock Sam flung the door open and pushed Matt inside. The pump action was still lying across the table; salt rounds. “Stay behind me,” Sam said.

Training the barrel toward the distant sound of barking he watched Dean move to the trunk and gather supplies. “Dean! Hurry!”

“That’s a gun!” Matt squeaked, fumbling back across the room.

Dean glanced back when he heard a crash, watching Matt trip over the edge of the bed before shaking his head and running around to the trunk. He tugged it open and grabbed the last of the goofer dust they had, spinning on his heels as he slammed the trunk shut and ran into the motel room.

Once Sam had the door slammed behind him Dean tossed the extra bag to his brother and started on the window seals. “Matt, we’re really going to need you to not freak out right now, not about us. Okay?”

“Why do you have guns? What the heck is that stuff? Who _are_ you?” Matt’s eyes were wide and he was still down on the ground, clutching at the blanket of the far bed.

“Jesus,” Sam hissed. The last thing they needed was Matt having some kind of meltdown. “We do this kind of shit all the time, Matt. Chill the _fuck_ out.” Maybe that was a slight exaggeration but Sam needed Matt calmer.

Starting along the door frame Sam laid a trail of the black dust. It wasn’t permanent by any stretch of the imagination but it would keep Matt safe for the time being.

“You do this all the time?” Matt repeated in a whisper, pushing himself up and dropping onto the edge of the bed. “You, what?”

“Right now Matt? It’s probably easier if you don’t have the details. Just know that we know how to keep you safe for right now. Trust us.” Dean glanced over at Matt as he finished the window then headed for the bathroom.

Once he was confident the window there was sealed, Dean came back into the main room, watching his brother for a moment before setting the bag on the table and crossing to Sam. He grabbed his brother’s arm and squeezed softly, waiting until their gazes met and he dropped his voice in a whisper. “We need as much of his story as we can get. We have to find where the demon started; see if we can summon him again.”

Nodding slightly, Sam gazed into his brother’s eyes for a moment then took a deep breath and licked his lips. Matt still looked terrified and Sam headed over to him, kneeling down in front of the man and looking up at him. “Hey,” he said softly.

“Hey yourself,” Matt mumbled and rubbed along his arm, glancing over Sam at Dean then back down at Sam. “I’m totally fucked aren’t I?”

“No, listen. Matt?’ Reaching up Sam slipped his hand around the man’s neck and rubbed gently. “What happened? Did you make a deal?” He knew that Matt had made a deal - but Dean was right, they needed some details.

“Y-yeah. I was young, stupid. I thought, well you just don’t think those things are real right? This guy, he said he could give me what I wanted and I didn’t really know...” Matt sighed and gripped Sam’s arm, squeezing and releasing. “He said ten years, it’s been ten years, is this what he meant? Those dogs are coming for me? To take me...”

“What was the deal, Matt? I need to know.” Sam spoke softly, evenly, fingers siding over Matt’s. The man’s hands were cold; he was probably going into shock.

“For Nick,” Matt whispered and blinked tears from his eyes, slowly meeting Sam’s gaze once more. “My ex. He was sick; he wasn’t going to make it. So, this guy, he said he’d make him better.” Matt laughed bitterly and looked away, sniffing loudly. “Course, Nick left me the minute he was all better, now I’m gonna die because of it.”

“Fuck,” Dean whispered from his place across the room. He was trying to give them a moment to talk, knowing Sam was better with those things but he couldn’t help crossing to his brother and Matt now, crouching down beside Sam to take both hands in his, Sam’s and Matt’s. He couldn’t really say anything to make it better so he left it to Sam but at least he could try being there.

“God, Matt... that’s...” Sam looked up at the man and let his hand slide forward to wipe at the tear sliding slowly down his cheek. “I can’t even imagine how much that would hurt. You.” He glanced at Dean then back at Matt quickly. “You must have really loved him.”

“Doesn’t matter much now.” Matt shrugged then blinked up at them both. “Except in the way it completely does because I’m going to _die_. That fucker. He even took my TV.”

Dean blinked up at Matt then over at Sam before laughing. “What an ass. Look Matt, we’re going to do what we can. We’ll find a way to stop this. Right, Sam? We’ll do all we can.” He bumped into his brother’s shoulder, smiling sadly at him.

“We will,” Sam echoed even though he _knew_ that Dean didn’t have much hope. The last person who’d had Hell Hounds after them had been torn to shreds right in front of their eyes. “We’ll figure something out, Matt.”

Pushing up from the floor Sam sat down on the floor beside Matt and pulled him closer. “They’ve given up for now, listen.” He tilted his chin toward the door.

Matt sank against Sam’s body, laying a hand on his thigh and exhaling shakily. “You can tell me, you know. If there’s no hope for me. If I’m going to die then I want to know.”

Trying not to be jealous at all was impossible, so Dean just ignored the little bit of jealousy he did feel at seeing Sam with the man and remembering how they had looked before when they were kissing. Instead he pushed up and sat on the bed, resting his elbows on his thighs and leaning forward. “We’re not lying, Matt. We’ll do whatever we can. Neither of us can promise it’ll work but we will try. Now, do you remember where you met the man at? Ten years ago?”

“Um. Yes.” Matt nodded slowly and bit down on his lip. “It was Mr. Carson’s place, bar diner thing, just outside of town. I was a busboy there back then.”

“Alright, I’ll start there then.” Dean nodded, pushing up to his feet and turning away from the sight of Matt burying his face in Sam’s neck. It was odd to care so much for the guy and feel jealous at the same time.

“Dean?” Sam didn’t like the idea of Dean leaving him alone with Matt. He just wasn’t sure if it was because he was worried more about Dean getting hurt or Matt being shredded by Hell Hounds right in front of him. “What you gonna do?”

“Gotta find the demon, Sam. The crossroads are probably around there. I’ll summon him and- make my own sort of deal.” Dean pulled up a pistol on the table, sighing and shaking his head. “I’ll figure something out, get him out of it. You just need to hold them off until I get back.”

“Demon?” Matt repeated in a whisper, clutching tighter at Sam. “A- what? A demon?”

“Dean.” There was an edge to Sam’s voice. “Don’t, I mean-” Sam bit down on his bottom lip. He needed to know that Dean wasn’t going to do anything completely crazy. Curling his arm tighter around Matt’s neck Sam stared at Dean over his head.

Turning to his brother, Dean tilted his head slightly and sighed. “Don’t worry, I won’t go crazy, I won’t leave-” Dean cut himself off with a sharp shake of his head. “C’mere,” He said quietly, extending his hand palm up for his brother, smiling briefly when Matt’s hand visibly loosened on Sam’s shirt.

Sliding out from under Matt, Sam stood quickly and grabbed Dean’s hand. It was surprisingly easy to step up against his brother’s body and Sam’s fingers curled over Dean’s hip as their cheeks brushed together.

“I’ll come back to you, okay?” Dean whispered and rested his forehead against Sam’s, arm sliding around his waist and holding him close. “I won’t be long, but I have to try for Matt’s sake. I love you, okay?”

Nodding, Sam squeezed his eyes shut for a few moments. “Love you,” he whispered. Turning his head just slightly he brushed his lips across his brother’s cheek then stepped back to slip his hand into Matt’s hair. “He’ll come right back, Matt.”

“Hey,” Dean laughed shakily and grabbed Sam again, dragging him in to kiss him deeply, sliding his tongue just barely forward. After a moment he pulled free then grabbed Matt, tugging him up to his feet and kissing him as well. Not as deep or extended but enough to at least cause the man to relax slightly. “Alright, seems like enough good luck for me. Sam? Call me if you need me okay?”

Laughing softly, Sam shook his head. “We’ll be fine,” he said quietly. But, he patted his jacket pocket to make sure his cell was there. As his tongue swept slowly across his bottom lip he could still taste his brother there, lingering.

Nodding and sparing a last look at the pair of them, Dean took a deep breath then headed for the door, careful to move the line as little as possible as he passed.

Matt dropped back down onto the bed, touching his lips once before looking at Sam. “So uh, you two decided to make it more than one night huh? The thing between you?”

“What? Oh. Yeah. It’s uh - it’s quite a bit more than that, I guess.” Sam frowned over a smile and blinked a few times. He wasn’t sure there would ever be a simple way to explain his relationship with Dean. It was still so new to him - he wasn’t sure he fully understood it himself.

“So this is what you two do? You go around and... fight demons and invisible dogs?” Matt laughed uncertainly, scooting back on the bed and pulling his legs up to his chest. “How do you even get started with that sort of thing?”

“Kinda. It’s a family thing. You go around sacrificing yourself for people?” Sam kept his expression soft.

“A family thing?” Matt asked curiously, looking over at Sam like he’d gladly be up for talking about anything outside his pending death.

“Yeah, our Dad. Listen, Matt. You gotta stay inside this room no matter what you hear okay? I can only do so much. Okay?” Sam reached out and curled his fingers tightly around the man’s wrist.

“Did- did you just say- our dad. _Our_ dad? Like, as in, you and Dean are. You are- you’re brothers?” Matt blinked owlishly at Sam, face flushing slightly.

 _Shit._ Of all the stupid things for Sam to say. Frowning, he dragged a palm down his face quickly then huffed out a breath. "I told you it was complicated?" He winced and shrugged a shoulder. “I’m sorry. I mean, we didn’t plan it - and you were there and asked me-” Sam gestured vaguely in the direction of the door as if it would bring back the memory of their first encounter.

“God the both of you are all sorts of fucked up huh?” Matt laughed slightly breathless and shook his head, reaching out to grab Sam before he could move away. “Hey. It’s okay. I’m not- it’s really not my place to judge you on this. I don’t get it, I’m fucking confused, but, I might die in an hour or two and I can’t really spend the rest of my life feeling anything bad for the people who are trying to help me. So, it’s okay. And hey, maybe if I live you guys can uh, try and explain it?”

It kind of hurt, being described as fucked up - even though it had been one of the first things that Sam had thought himself. Really? Who wanted their brother they way he wanted Dean? Dropping his gaze, Sam rubbed at his forehead. “Dean’s gonna do what he can. There’s no one better to try and help you out with this, you know?”

“Yeah.” Matt nodded and fell into silence for a few minutes, finally reaching out to touch Sam’s cheek. “I don’t, I’m sure you don’t want to and stuff but, I’ll listen. If you want to talk about it? I kind of can’t imagine having that sort of secret, not being able to tell anyone. It must be hard.”

Sam’s tongue darted across his bottom lip, and he bit down. Even when Matt was facing Hell Hounds, here he was trying to help someone else. Seemed like the kind of guy that they could use as a friend. “It’s not. I mean, I didn’t intend it to be a secret ‘cause I didn’t think. Well. You don’t tell your brother when you feeling like that - and when you suggested it - and he didn’t say no...” Sam felt a bit like a high school kid on his first date.

“He wanted you though.” Matt said softly and took Sam’s hand, threading their fingers together. “Sometimes you can just see when the person you’re with is thinking about someone else. That was you. It’s why I suggested you join in the first place; I thought maybe you just needed a nudge. Didn’t think- well.” Matt laughed quietly and leaned over, dropping his head to Sam’s shoulder. “You’re both lucky. Sure it’s uh, a little different, but I’d kind of kill to have someone love me like that, so that everyone else could see it.”

“You deserve that.” Sam said softly. The fact that Matt was still sitting there and hadn’t either freaked out or punched him demonstrated how accepting he was. “This shouldn’t have happened to you.”

“I’m a little desperate to attach myself to someone.” Matt admitted and wrapped his arm around Sam’s middle. “I mean, it’s pathetic, I know. My parents died when I was young, no other family, always looking for someone. So I got burned a lot, yadda yadda. Typical sob story. Maybe I’ll find someone like you or Dean if Dean manages to save my stupid ass.”

“Nothing wrong with wanting to be with someone.” Sam had spent a lot of years _wanting_ and now, with everything so new he still wasn’t sure what he _had_. “Dean, he likes you -that’s why- well, why he picked you up.”

“I was just filler,” Matt said softly and pulled back a little, staring at Sam. “I’m terrified, Sam. Have you felt this before? Have you ever been this close to death? Because it’s like, I can see all the things I did in my life that were stupid, all those mistakes. And all those last things I never knew would be my last.”

“Yeah. Well, no,” Sam added quickly. Just once he wished he could have a simple answer to give someone. “I’ve seen it - I’ve seen people try and deal with it. There was this guy a while back in the same - well - a similar situation as you and we tried to help him. Maybe you gotta focus on the good stuff. It’s not like you did this for selfish reasons. You did this to save someone’s life - that’s kind of amazing of you.”

“Right.” Matt nodded slowly and looked up sharply when he heard a bark in the not too far distance. Looking toward Sam again, he blinked teary eyed at him and wet his lips. “Can you just, would you just kiss me? So if I’m going to die I can have- I can just pretend for a minute? That I’m part of this weird twisted thing with you two and we’re happy and anything else that comes is just fate being ridiculous with bad timing?”

Sam's stomach knotted. Reaching out he slid his fingers through Matt's hair until he could cup the back of his skull. "You don't have to pretend, Matt."

Pulling Matt closer inch by inch, Sam locked his eyes on the man's dark gaze. _Beautiful eyes_. When his lips touched Matt's it was soft, a gentle brush and more of an invitation than anything else. Sam knew the man was hurting, confused, needing a friend more than anything - something to hang on to.

Matt’s hand curled in Sam’s shirt, tightening as he pressed forward into the kiss. His lips ran hard and demanding against Sam’s before drawing back a little, softening. When he fell back he was panting softly, tears streaming down his cheeks. “They’re closer. Can you hear them? It doesn’t seem like everyone can. What will it be like? Will it hurt a lot? Can you just- can you do something before they get me?”

“Matt, listen to me.” Sam grabbed Matt’s arms and shook him slightly. “Dean’s doing his best right now. And Dean’s best is a fuck of a lot better than most people’s. I can’t hear them until they’re close - Dean can hear- well, you’ll tell me. If they start to try and get in I’ll be able to see it.”

“But if they get in, if it’s too late, I don’t- I don’t want to feel all the pain.” Matt whispered in a rush, looking toward the door and back at Sam. “Knock me out. If they get in, just whack me hard on the back of the head so I don’t feel it. Please Sam?” Matt didn’t let Sam answer, just leaned forward and pressed his lips almost frantically against Sam’s once more.

Matt's desperation was squeezing Sam's heart like a vice. He knew that kind of fear; Sam knew what it was like to face death and wonder what could have happened. Fingers grasping Matt's dark hair tightly Sam kissed him. It was rough, had to hurt Matt's lips because Sam's were tingling with the pressure but he wanted the man to _feel_. When he broke from the kiss Sam's breath was coming too fast, his heart racing. "I won't let you get hurt," he whispered. His lips brushed Matt's once more and he pulled him into the circle of his arms.

Nearly sprawling across Sam’s lap, Matt fell hard against the man and closed his eyes, breathing roughly into his neck, loud like he was trying to drown out the approaching animals. “Tell me if I lived this is how it would be. You’d want me right? I’d be worth it. I’m sorry, I feel like I’m losing my mind.”

“Of course I want you,” Sam growled. _God_ , he needed Dean to hurry. “I want you _now_.” Sam’s heart was thudding away feeling a bit like it was trapped between their bodies. Matt’s lips were sliding along his neck, the man’s teeth biting at his flesh.

“Okay. Okay.” Matt trailed off in a whispered groan and pulled back a little, staring up in Sam’s eyes. “They’re here. At the door. Can you hear them now?” His fingers gripped Sam’s back tightly, chest rising and falling with shaky inhales.

The door was shaking; the sound of claws and teeth grating on the wood was sharp and painful in Sam’s ears. Shoving Matt behind him and pressing him back against the wall; Sam snatched up the shotgun again and aimed it at the door. “Just stay with me, Matt -we’re gonna be okay.”

“I don’t want to die. I really, I can’t. I don’t deserve that. Jesus _Christ_.” Matt clung to Sam, panting against the back of his neck.

And then, all at once, the shaking on the door stopped. Matt’s grip loosened slightly because of the confusion, breath falling in heavy pants against Sam’s neck. “What the fuck? Did- is it over? Did Dean do it? Did he save me?” Matt laughed, almost hysterical sounding by this point.

All Sam could hear was their breathing and the shake of the shotgun in his hands. Lowering it before he shot someone by mistake, Sam blew out a breath. Shoving his hand in his pocket he flipped his phone out and punched Dean’s number on the speed dial.

“It’s done.” Dean said as an answer, wiping along his brow with the back of his hand. “Please tell me I got to it in time.”

“Jesus, yeah. Just,” Sam said softly. Scratching a hand through his hair he turned and nodded at Matt. “We’re good here.”

“Good. I’ll pick up some food, Matt’s gonna go into shock if we’re not careful so try and keep him with it. I’ll be there in a few.” Dean paused for a moment, slumping against the car door. “You good?”

“Yeah. Was kinda freaky - but this time...we did it.” Sam smiled weakly and turned into the phone and away from Matt. “You okay?”

“He was a douche, unsurprisingly. But it’s amazing what you can get them to agree to if you threaten to keep ‘em trapped for all eternity.” Dean laughed weakly and rubbed his eyes. “M’good. I’ll see you both in a few alright?”

“Okay.” Sam ended the call and sighed as he turned back to Matt. “He - it’s good. It’s okay, Matt, it’s gonna be okay.” Squeezing Matt’s arm, Sam smiled and finally let himself feel a bit of relief.

“Thank god.” Matt slumped against the wall, exhaling in relief. He rubbed a hand through his hair and took another shaky inhale before looking at Sam. “I owe you both, a whole shit load.” Then he stepped forward and kissed Sam again, much softer than the previous times, hand cupping along the back of Sam’s head.

Laughing softly Sam smiled against Matt’s mouth. “You don’t owe us anything. I’m just. I’m glad that we could help. You’re-” Sam shrugged. He liked Matt; the guy was hot sure but there was something remarkably sweet about him, something genuine and caring.

“I’m not much. But _you_ and your brother, you guys just, you saved my life. So yes, I owe you. Name it.” Matt stepped forward, body pressing against Sam’s, lips dropping down to his neck. “I might still be a little shaken up,” he murmured against Sam’s skin.

“S’normal,” Sam whispered. He could tell by the look on Matt’s face that Dean was probably right; the guy might be a little shocked. “You okay?” Sliding his hand up the back of Matt’s neck he threaded his fingers through his black locks. Matt’s lips were kind of distracting.

“I’m alive? So, yes. That would be okay enough for me.” Matt laughed breathlessly then paused, pulling back a little to meet Sam’s eyes. “Shit. Sorry. Dean and- yeah. I shouldn’t be-” Matt frowned and half shrugged. “Apparently I say thank you for saving my life by making out with your neck, my human skills are clearly well developed.”

Feeling his cheeks flush with heat, Sam tilted his head down and pressed his forehead to Matt’s temple. “Didn’t say I didn’t like it,” he murmured. It wasn’t like Dean had minded the first night.

“So, you and Dean aren’t really, exclusive. I mean, well, that night. I thought maybe it was just because I was already there and well, clearly you two weren’t going to do anything without encouragement. And, I think you should just kiss me so I shut up.” Matt grinned for a moment, slipping his hand under the back of Sam’s shirt and pushing up.

The hand on Sam’s flesh was hot, smooth and he found himself arching forward slightly. Taking Matt’s mouth in a kiss was easy. When Dean had watched them kiss the other morning he’d loved the way it felt, one day? Was it only one day ago?

Sam’s heart sped up a little as their lips moved together, sliding and dragging. He let his fingers tighten into a fist in Matt’s hair and tugged slightly to tilt the man’s head so he could deepen the kiss.

A moan fell from Matt’s lips and he pressed against Sam’s body, hand changing directions and slowly slipping down. His finger tips tucked under Sam’s jeans, running along the skin as he sucked Sam’s tongue into his mouth. Stumbling back with Sam still pressed against him, Matt leaned hard against the wall and lifted his leg, hooking it high around the back of Sam’s thigh so their hips could meet.

Sam swallowed a moan and hooked his hand under Matt's thigh to hold his leg. The way Matt was pulling him in was hot, he could tell there was a desperation to it - a bit of the _I'm-fucking-alive_ feeling. But, it didn't stop Sam from rolling his hips hard forward into Matt's and grinding his already hard cock between them. The guy could kiss; kissed like he was putting his all into it - and it _absolutely_ worked for Sam.

“Jesus,” Matt gasped when he tore back from the kiss and began working his way down Sam’s neck, sucking hard at his skin and marking him. His hips rolled up against Sam’s, a low whimper falling from him with the grind of their bodies. A shudder shook his shoulders and his hand was back up under Sam’s shirt, pushing at the fabric as if trying to free him from it.

Sam liked the feel of Matt's mouth sucking his flesh ... hard. Moaning, he let his head fall back and pushed at the back of Matt's head, pressing him closer, encouraging him. His hand slid up Matt's thigh, around to grasp his ass; Sam's long fingers dug into the muscle as he felt it tighten beneath his hand.

As Matt’s leg slid down his hands fumbled between them, sliding quickly through buttons until he was shoving Sam’s shirt off. Within moments he was dipping down and kissing along Sam’s chest, sucking and biting every place he could reach. Moans were constantly falling from his lips, hands never stopping their movement over Sam’s back, curling so nails dragged down his skin.

The air in the room was cool on Sam's back, cool then the heat of Matt's hands burned into him. Groaning softly at the intensity of it all, Sam grasped Matt's slim hips and jerked them forward off the wall, forcing the man to arch into him. It was _hot_ and all kinds of sexy the way Matt was writhing against him and Sam reached down to tug at Matt's jeans.

Dean hadn’t really tried to imagine what he might walk into when he returned to the motel room. But he definitely had a whole new appreciation for what Sam walked in on the night before. Only, the night before neither he nor Sam knew about their feelings for each other so he thought, quite possibly, this was worse.

It was all the more challenging because _god_ those two were fucking hot like that and Dean couldn’t deny that. Jealousy though, it was thick and burning through him and Dean could barely breathe. He forced himself to cross to the table and dropped the bag of Chinese food on the surface. “I brought dinner,” He said, a little surprised he managed to keep his voice flat and void of emotion when part of him felt like running across the room and shoving Matt as far away from Sam as possible. While the other part felt like taking a seat, pulling his cock out and jacking off to the live action porn.

Panting softly Sam lifted his hands to press against the wall on either side of Matt's head. Smiling weakly at the man he turned his head and gazed over at his brother. "Come join us," he rumbled. Swallowing he leaned in and mouthed his way along Matt's jaw, nipping close to his chin and then pulling back slightly.

“No, I’d rather not. Thanks though.” Dean nodded and shrugged his coat off, hanging it on the back of the chair. When Matt moaned Dean closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He tried to tell himself that it wasn’t a big deal, Sam could fool around with Matt, the man probably needed it right now more than ever.

But his heart pinched and he knew it wasn’t so simple. Because, what did this mean for him and Sam? Would they just have some type of, open relationship? “I’ll come back later,” Dean muttered and turned, heading for the door again. Cold Chinese food he could deal with he decided.

When Sam heard the snick of the door shutting he frowned slightly and pulled back from Matt. Turning, he confirmed what he already knew. Dean was gone. "Hey, listen Matt. I'm just gonna-" Sam gestured at the door then leaned down to soften his departure with a gentle kiss. "Wait here, okay?"

“Like I could move,” Matt muttered and grabbed Sam’s arm before he could leave. “Did I just- he’s not mad is he? I can go if it’ll help okay? I don’t want to fuck you two up, I mean, you know.” Matt laughed hoarsely, wetting his kiss swollen lips.

“S’fine, just gimme a few minutes.” Sam grinned and turned to head out of the room. Pulling the door closed behind him he almost ran into Dean who was standing just outside. “Hey,” he said softly, “what’s the deal?”

“Nothing’s the deal. Go ahead, do whatever. I can wait.” Dean shrugged and folded his arms over his chest, looking up at the stars. He shouldn’t have taken his coat off but at least it gave him a reason to press against his chest that didn’t seem to want to stop aching. Looking over at his brother, his stomach churned slightly at the state of Sam’s puffy lips and the fresh and new bruises covering the one’s he made earlier. Dean looked away and frowned. “Seriously, I’m sure he needs you.”

"And I need you and you like him." Sam's eyebrows lifted slightly as he spoke. "You brought him home, come back in." His fingers curled over Dean's arm and tugged gently frowning at his brother's resistance. "S'cold," he murmured and pressed up against Dean's side.

“What?” Dean met Sam’s eyes and laughed in slight disbelief. “I brought him home before I realized I could have you. And now we’re just- we’ve barely- and you and him-” Dean gestured toward the motel door, effectively knocking Sam back from him. “Look, you want him it’s cool, I can fuck off for awhile. Or whatever.”

Tilting his head Sam reached across his chest and rubbed at his arm. "Dean, not if it means I can't have you." Biting down on his bottom lip Sam looked down. It had never been his intention to hurt Dean, maybe he got a little caught up in the moment, maybe ... maybe he'd hoped that Dean would walk in on them and just join in. Maybe he hadn't put enough thought into it at all. “Listen, I’m sorry. I didn’t think I guess...”

“Nah man it’s me, right? I’m a big boy, I can handle if you want other guys.” Dean shrugged and laughed humorlessly. “And well, look at the guy. He’s hot, you two are fucking hot together. Plus he’s- you know, sweet. Charming. And you two just had this connecting over near death experience thing. I’m just, Dean. And I’ll be here after.” Dean shrugged again and leaned against the wall, eyeing his brother’s bare chest. “You know I’m not going anywhere.”

“I don’t want him if it hurts you.” Sam took a step closer again, head still down. His fingers stretching out to touch the back of Dean’s hand, then when his brother didn’t pull away he threaded their fingers together. “I thought that you wanted us to be like that. With him, with other. I don’t know. But if it’s gonna make you feel like this. No. I don’t want that.”

Sam knew that his brother might not admit it but he knew him well enough to see the hurt written on his face. Catching his bottom lip between his teeth he tipped his head to the side so he could see Dean’s eyes.

“What like, our adopted little pet?” Dean laughed again and slid a hand up through his hair. It stopped being amusing after a moment when he seriously considered it. If there was anyone he’d consider it with he supposed it would be Matt. After all, the last time had worked really well. “I’d be jealous you know, I’m jealous now. As hot as you two are it hurt seeing- well. And _god_ after I put my life at risk and everything, that’s the thanks I get.” Dean huffed but he gave his brother half a smile, wetting his lips slowly.

Trying a slightly crooked smile on for size, Sam pressed a little closer. "You're hot when you're jealous. You get all - manly and shit." Laughing softly, he gripped Dean's hand tighter and leaned down to kiss the top of his ear. "But seriously. I can... you want me to _not_ do that when you're gone? Touch him?" Shivering slightly he pressed nearer his brother's warmth.

“I don’t know. How do, how would things like this work out? Does it matter? I mean, it’s not like we can really take him with us. Or like he would want to.” Dean finally spread his arms and wrapped them around Sam, the last of the ache in his chest easing up a bit now that he had Sam close. “We can’t, right?”

“Ask him.” Sam felt at home in his brother’s arms and nuzzled into his neck. Sucking softly on the skin there, Sam smiled and hummed quietly.

“Would you want that though?” Dean asked through a faint exhale. “You’re number one in my book.” His hands ran in slow circles down Sam’s back, trying to warm him up against the cool night air.

Closing his eyes, Sam circled his arms around his brother's waist. "And I feel the same way. He just kinda fits though don't you think? He was worried about you - said he didn't want to get between you and I. Offered to leave." Sam's voice softened, his lips moving against his brother's neck in between his words. "Maybe he needs us a little, needs someone like you to take care of him. You know, like you take care of me."

“And then, with you and me,” Dean said softly, hand sliding up in Sam’s hair as his head fell back to give Sam more room. “We’d have to- would we only do things if all three? Or will you do things with him without me around, and me with him, without you. God, I can’t believe we’re even seriously considering this.”

“I won’t do anything without you. I mean, nothing major. You’ll never admit it - but I could see you didn’t want that. And, I’d want time with you. _Just_ you. You can do what you want. Do you want to spend time with him? Get to know him a little?” Sam dragged his tongue along Dean’s flesh then sucked softly on his brother’s Adam’s apple.

Moaning softly, Dean’s arms tightened around Sam and he closed his eyes, trying to forget they were standing just outside their motel door. “You wouldn’t want that. Me being with just him, in any _major_ way. And yeah, we’d need time with just us. We- we should allow him to go out too, if he wants, yeah? He should be allowed to leave any time he wants. Fuck Sammy we can’t do this out here. He got you all riled up huh?” Dean laughed deeply and slid his hand between them; rubbing along Sam’s half hard cock through his jeans.

Sucking in a sharp breath, Sam rocked his hips forward into his brother’s touch. “Come inside, it’s cold out here.” Sam’s voice was low, gravelly and he leaned in closer so his lips moved against Dean’s ear. “Come inside.”

“Alright, but first.” Dean pulled back, gripping Sam’s shoulders and squeezing softly. “Us first always okay? So if, for some reason it starts not working, we have to tell each other. Deal? Because you’re still my number one, always.”

Pressing his lips together, Sam smiled warmly. “Same here. Now come inside before I freeze my ass off. Or worse.” Tugging on his brother’s hand Sam grabbed the door handle and yanked it open. “Jesus, it’s cold.”

“Yeah well you’re the idiot who came out without a shirt.” Dean laughed and let Sam pull him in, taking a deep breath to prepare himself for whatever was to come.


	3. Chapter 3

“Come eat first.” Dean said quietly as he stepped over to the table, looking over at Matt with a soft smile. “Something tells me you haven’t eaten much today.”

“Yeah.” Matt nodded slowly looking between Sam and Dean uncertainly. “You- it’s okay yeah? I’m not intruding now, right?”

“You’re fine, come on.” Dean started pulling cartons of food from the bag and when Matt didn’t really move he looked over at Sam. “Will you tell him I’m not going to kill him or anything?”

Laughing, Sam walked over and grabbed Matt’s arm then tugged him toward the table. “You need to eat, and Dean’s not gonna kill you. He promised.” Grinning, Sam pushed until Matt was near a chair and practically forced him to sit down next to Dean.

“Thank you.” Matt blurted out and looked wide eyed over at Dean. “You know, for, the, for the saving me. Whatever it was you did.”

Smiling over at the man, Dean reached out and gripped his thigh, squeezing softly. “Don’t worry about it. It’s what we do, okay? Eat up, Sam and I want to talk to you about some things.”

“Some things?” Matt repeated quietly, looking over at Sam uncertainly.

“Yeah, like - _Dean_ , wants you to stay with us. You said before, that you had no one here right? What about us? You could...” Sam looked over at Dean and frowned slightly. “Right? Help?”

“Hey wait, you were just as interested in it.” Dean swung his fork toward his brother, jabbing it at him. “Right? You said you wanted it too. Wanted him to stay I mean. Or really, come with us.”

“Come with you?” Matt repeated quietly once more and wet his lips. “Like, what? As, as, what would I be? The third brother in this oddly twisted hot thing?”

“You told him we’re brothers?” Dean’s gaze snapped from Matt to Sam again, hand stilling over the carton of food.

“Oh.” Sam pulled a carton of food toward him. “That might have slipped out earlier. His eyes darted up to Dean’s face. “What? I was worried about you and it just kinda busted out ‘o me. Right, Matt?” Sam snatched up a fork and stabbed it in the carton.

“Oh no, I’m not coming between you two. I mean, figuratively. Literally however is a different thing.” Matt held his hands and laughed a little helplessly.

Dean laughed and clapped his hand on Matt’s shoulder. “See, he’ll fit right in with us. He’s got my snark and your smarts. He’ll go a long way.”

“Do you guys seriously want me with you? Both of you want that? And I’m not going to like, throw everything off between the two of you?”

“I’m fine with it. Dean’s fine with it. But you know,” Sam looked over at Matt, meeting his gaze. “He comes first for me, we’re - Dean and I are together in a way - I mean, I can’t even explain it. But, it’s only fair that you know that.” It was Sam’s turn to say it - and he knew what the words would mean to his brother.

“Okay. I mean, I guess I have questions and stuff but, I don’t really have anything here. And I’m okay with being both of your number two. Would I, do what you two do? Where do you live? Would I have to provide for myself?”

Dean laughed again and shoved a carton of food in front of Matt. “One thing at a time. You’d come with us, we don’t really have a home; we’re on the road constantly. As far as hunting, I’m not sure. Sam, should we try and teach him? Or do we have another alternative?”

“Eat. We’ll plan our lives later.” Sam shoved a forkful of food in his mouth and grinned.

“You heard the man.” Dean grinned at Sam then Matt and tucked into his food, nudging Matt’s with his elbow when the man didn’t automatically eat. “C’mon, you need your energy for the night I have planned.”

“Okay then.” Matt flushed and grabbed the extra fork, taking a big bite of chicken. When he’d chewed and swallowed it, his eyes lifted to Dean once more. “So what did you do? To get me out of the deal?”

Dean looked over at Sam, wondering how much detail they were going to go into. When Sam just barely tilted his head in a nod, Dean looked back at Matt. “Well, you made the deal with a demon. I know you didn’t summon him; chances were someone else did beforehand, and right now the summoning thing isn’t so important. I just, called him back. I tried to get him to just let you out of the deal but demons aren’t big on sympathy. So I trapped him instead, there was no way for him to get free unless I let him free. That was enough to get you out of the deal.”

“Trapped him?” Matt asked curiously around another bite of food.

Dean had to admit he was pretty amused that Matt was willing to just go along with the demon bit. But then, he’d had hell hounds chasing him down and any time someone came face to face with supernatural stuff they tended to be a little more willing to accept the other stuff out there. “Devil’s trap. Keeps demon’s bound in a ring. The crossroads were pretty secluded too, so chances are he’d have been stuck there awhile. Point is, you’re debt is all clear. Now no more making deals with people you don’t know okay?”

A laugh fell from Matt’s lips and he nodded. “Yeah. Deal.” He smirked at Dean and ate some more in silence before looking back up. “So if I came with you guys, we’d be like, we’d all have sex?”

Choking on his rice, Dean slammed a fist into his chest then nodded slowly, reaching out for his soda. “Uh, yeah, something like that. I mean, we would. We really should just wait to work out the details.”

“Well, I feel I should have details before I say yes.” Matt pointed out, looking over at Sam curiously. “How old are you guys anyway?”

Putting his fork down Sam leaned back and let his legs sprawl out in front of him.   
“I’m twenty-five, he’s just turned twenty-nine. Old man.” He grinned at his brother’s frown.

“Shut up. We all know I’m like a fine wine, better with age.” Dean smirked and threw a piece of rice at his brother before looking at Matt. “How old are you?”

“Twenty-seven. I wouldn’t have guessed those ages, I thought, well. Older. No offense. Must be a lifestyle thing.” Matt grinned and ducked when Dean threw a piece of rice at him. “Hey I’m just being honest. How long have you been doing this anyway?” He looked back over at Sam, smiling brightly around his next bite of food.

“Him longer than me,” Sam said quietly. It was still weird knowing that Dean had spent years hunting with their father, then some time on his own before he’d come to find Sam. Weird - but Sam was still strangely thankful for his time at school. “I went to St...school for a year. You know - thought I might want to do something else. Missed him, though.” He nodded his head in Dean’s direction and rested his ankle against Dean’s under the table.

“Yeah well, how could you not miss me?” Dean teased but he gave Sam a soft, fond smile and shrugged, looking over at Matt. “This is our life. Has been since we were kids basically. Don’t worry, you don’t need to feel bad for us or anything, we’re used to it. Sucks sometimes but we’re together.” Dean shrugged again and bent over his food. He’d forgotten how awkward it could get when people asked details like this about their lives.

“Man, no wonder you ended up lovers.” Matt laughed weakly and flushed when both Sam and Dean looked at him. “I don’t mean that in a bad way, honest. I just, you risk your lives all the time right? So you two only trust each other, and somewhere along the line you’ve uh, fallen in love? Or whatever. You can tell me to shut up now.” Matt dropped his fork in his food and laid a hand over his face.

“It’s just-” Sam swallowed and looked pointedly over at Dean. “We haven’t really talked about it yet. The _us_ thing I mean. It was - you - that was the first time I kissed him. And we’ve. Well,” Sam shrugged away his words and felt himself starting to blush.

One crazy, hot night of sex and no talking - well, certainly not as much as Sam would like and here they were talking to another guy about it. Sometimes, Sam’s world seemed like it was stuck on fast forward.

“Aw Sammy, you’re not in love with me? That hurts.” Dean pressed a hand to his heart, half smirking then looking away. “I’ve wanted him for years. For the record. What are you some type of therapist?”

“No.” Matt shook his head roughly and dropped his hand. “I was just curious. Or, well, you two sort of seem... I don’t know. Like the perfect match or something. I don’t want to do this if I won’t ever get to kiss either of you. For the record. I like kissing.”

“Me too, I want to kiss Matt. And I _am_ in love with you, Dean,” Sam added softly. His eyes were locked on the table in front of him, hands clenched into fists. “I just, didn’t think you’d want to hear that so soon or ... ever.” After all - it was one thing to justify a physical relationship; it was another thing entirely to fall in _love_ with your brother.

“I don’t know really when it started.” No one had said anything and the silence made Sam nervous. “Maybe when I was a teenager and you started dating and I- I cried one night. I mean, I was only thirteen but I saw you with this girl and it gave me this pain in my chest like someone had punched me _so_ hard. And I couldn’t tell my best friend about it - ‘cause that was you.” Finally lifting his eyes Sam took in a slow breath when he saw Dean’s face.

Something clenched in Dean’s heart and he smiled softly, shaking his head as he pushed up from his chair and walked around the table. He stooped down in front of Sam and took his hands, squeezing roughly. “I felt the same, you know. Even then. It fucked me up; I thought I was losing my mind, finally. Why- didn’t you ever notice? All those people I was ever with, they reminded me of you.”

Dean glanced over at Matt, jerking his head that way. “Even him. Look. Tall, muscular, it was the closest I could get.” He looked up to meet Matt’s eyes and smiled. “Not that you weren’t appealing. But,” Dean looked back at Sam and smiled sadly. “I’ve wanted you for more than half my life Sam. And I’m in love with you too. I want to hear it, I want everything it means.”

“God you two are amazing,” Matt muttered as Dean pushed up to softly kiss Sam. “Seriously, I can _feel_ your love for each other. It’s like, radiating. Please, continue, I will gladly watch.”

Smiling warmly, Sam leaned down and kissed Dean _hard_. It hurt his lips, they stung for a few moments and then the heat of it washed the sting away. Swinging his legs around he managed to get Dean between them and pulled him tight against his body.

Moaning softly into the kiss Dean pressed forward, hands tightening one on Sam’s arms, the other at the back of his neck. His tongue slid forward to sweep across Sam’s lips, searching forward to gather the different tastes there. It was still a bit of a shock to find himself kissing Sam after so many years of thinking about it. He pulled Sam slightly down into him, letting his hand slide down Sam’s chest.

A hand settled on the small of his back and Dean wasn’t that surprised really that Matt had come over to their side. He’d want a close up view too if he could. He felt Matt’s hand beside his on Sam’s chest and the shudder of Sam’s body when Matt’s fingers grazed his nipple. Yeah, he could definitely see the perks of adding a third to their little messed up world.

Sam’s heart was pounding and his arm stretched out to the side, colliding hard with Matt’s shoulder so he could pull the man down off his chair. Tearing his lips away from Dean’s, Sam cupped his brother’s cheek. “Kiss Matt,” he murmured thickly. His eyes widened when he saw the flushed skin on his brother’s neck and chest, the way Matt’s eyes were heavy-lidded.

“Isn’t he hot when he’s demanding?” Dean muttered to Matt, smirking when the man just barely nodded. Dean couldn’t blame Matt for looking so crazy with lust right then, he was well aware how hot Sam was and he knew he wasn’t so bad looking either, so really Matt had all reasons to be a little insane with that. “C’mere,” He murmured and slid his hand around the back of Matt’s neck, dragging him close.

A moan left Matt’s lips the moment their mouths touched. Dean couldn’t help echoing it, shifting closer when Matt’s hand slid up under his shirt. He liked how the man was so into touching, always slipping his hand here and there, like he couldn’t get enough of the physical closeness. Matt’s mouth was slightly spicy, different from Sam’s, but it sparked heat up in him none-the-less. His hand was still gripping Sam’s thigh and he tightened his hold as his free arm slid down and dragged Matt closer into him.

Shifting slightly, Sam reached down and grabbed the bottom of Dean’s shirt pulling it up until he had to break from Matt’s mouth to lift the shirt up and off over his head. Matt’s shirt was next, Sam’s long fingers still cool from the night air grazing over the tight muscles of the man’s abs as he rid him of his shirt.

Smiling, Sam watched as Dean’s full lips crushed against Matt’s again; they fit together and Sam’s cock hardened, thickened as he watched. Dean’s fingers were curled hard into Sam’s thigh and he was unable to stifle the moan that passed his lips.

Breaking back from Matt, Dean pushed up to his feet and grabbed the man, pulling him up. His fingers slid around Sam’s arm next but his brother stood without being forced. Dean smirked briefly at him before pressing close, kissing him once more. He could definitely get used to having both to kiss whenever he wanted.

Arm sliding around Matt’s middle, Dean pulled the man into their bodies, a moan falling into Sam’s mouth when Matt’s hand slid down his chest then along his crotch, pressing against his hard cock. When he pulled back from Sam’s lips his eyes dropped, watching Matt’s tanned fingers working Sam in the same rhythm. “Jesus,” Dean groaned softly, pressing his lips to Sam’s shoulders and breathing heavily. “You two, kiss.” He half muttered the words, lips parting on Sam’s shoulder.

Smiling, Sam brushed his lips briefly along Dean’s cheek as he made his way to Matt’s mouth. The man’s lips were hot, wet and Sam slanted his mouth over Matt’s and slid his tongue forward quickly. Spicy-sweet, Sam moaned as Matt sank into him at the same time as Dean’s hand slid down over his ass.

It felt a little like there were hands everywhere and Sam shivered, reaching between hot bodies to pull and twist the button on his jeans until they were loose at his hips. The relief was tangible and Matt’s hand slipped quickly into the V of denim, under the cotton of Sam’s boxers and pulled his swollen cock free.

“M-Matt,” Sam mumbled. And then Dean’s lips on his again. Stealing Sam’s breath away and claiming his mouth.

Dean could feel Matt sliding down between their bodies and a moment later the pressure in his jeans was loosened, relief flooding through him for a moment. Another moan came from Sam and Dean couldn’t help pulling back a little, looking down to see Matt there on his knees. He was stroking Sam slowly, bending in and sucking the head of his brother’s cock between his lips.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Dean groaned and pressed against Sam’s side, sliding his hand under Sam’s boxers and helping Matt push them the rest of the way down. His brother’s legs spread slightly and Dean quested his fingers down, spreading the flesh and gently prodding forward. “You like his mouth on you, Sam?” Dean murmured against Sam’s ear, sucking the lobe between his lips and pulling out with his teeth.

The muscles rippled all the way down Sam’s body and he sucked in a sharp breath. “Y-Yes,” he hissed. His hips were already rolling forward, circling slightly as Matt’s tongue lapped hot and wet at the head of his cock.

Sam shoved roughly at his brother’s jeans until he could feel the bare skin of Dean’s hips. Smooth under Sam’s fingertips; he slid his hand over the hard flesh of Dean’s shaft and stroked up.

“God, Sam,” Dean groaned and half thrust up into his brother’s hand, sliding his own hand down to thread his fingers through Matt’s hair. He felt a little dizzy, trying to keep himself upright and not fall apart when the things happening around him were so intense. “You wanna fuck him?” Dean nearly growled into Sam’s ear, smirking slightly when Matt heard the words and moaned, sinking deep down over Sam’s cock.

Sam wasn’t sure how he was supposed to think with Matt’s mouth on him, and Dean’s voice rough and deep right against his ear. Nodding slowly, Sam turned into his brother’s mouth and whispered, “Want you to fuck me.”

“Always want to fuck you.” Dean murmured and pressed forward, sealing his lips over Sam’s and kissing him hard and deep. His body was nearly shuddering with pleasure now and another hand joined Sam’s on his cock, Matt’s fingers threading through his brother’s so he was nearly encased in heat.

“We should really get on the bed.” Matt spoke up from the place he was kneeling on the floor, his voice already sounding deep and fucked out. “I- are we doing this all at once? Cause, I don’t mind watching you two fuck. Cause, holy shit you’re both really hot.” Matt laughed, cutting off when Dean pulled back from his kiss with Sam, grabbed the now standing man and pulled him in for a hard kiss just to get him to stop talking.

Choking on a half moan, Sam shoved at the two men to get them moving in the general direction of the bed. He was pretty sure this was going to kill him, but what a hell of a way to go.

Matt bumped into the bed first and sank down onto it, blinking owlishly up at Sam and Dean. Sam’s smile softened, his fingers tracing down Matt’s bare chest as his other hand curled over Dean’s hip. “Same time...can we? Is that?” Sam gave up and shoved at Dean until he fell backwards and sprawled on the bed beside Matt.

It was kind of all sorts of breathtaking to see Dean splayed out like that, denim slung low across his hips. Matt rolled into Dean’s side, and Sam finally managed to move and tug Matt’s jeans off so he could feast his eyes on the tanned expanse of flesh.

“I think we can do both at the same time,” Dean murmured and helped Sam get the rest of Matt’s clothing off before kicking out of his own. He had to check Sam to see if he still had jeans on and laughed, shaking his head slowly. “Now that we’re all naked, we can get somewhere.”

“I might just pass out,” Matt said quietly, slumping between them and smiling at both in turn. “Hey, what’s your last name?”

Dean’s eyebrows lifted and he laughed softly, tugging Matt up the bed and grinning when Sam followed. “Winchester.”

“Huh. Winchester sandwich. Lucky me.” Matt wrapped an arm around Sam’s neck and pulled him in, kissing him for a long moment before repeating the action with Dean. When he pulled back from both he nudged them together over his body and laughed. “Now you two.”

Licking his lips, Sam slanted his mouth over Dean’s happily. There was still something completely intoxicating about having his lips on Dean’s. They were soft, Dean’s lips, so full and slick against Sam’s that he could hardly breathe. Matt was gorgeous and Sam knew he would grow to be fond of the man - hell - he already was -but there was _no one_ like Dean.

Moaning long and low Sam slid his body over Matt’s and molded to the man’s back, his hands still moving on Dean’s body.

Hand slipping down between them, Dean’s fingers wrapped around Matt’s cock and stroked up, squeezing with each twist. He felt like they were all so closely pressed together they’d end up just being one. His right arm stretched over their bodies, fingers massaging down Sam’s back and curving over his ass.

He just barely broke the kiss, panting against Sam’s mouth and rocking his body forward. “God, I want- we need-” he groaned when Matt’s cock, still in his grip, slid against his own, hips snapping forward in a desperate search for more.

“Grab the lube and get over here then,” Sam growled softly against the back of Matt’s neck, sliding his hand around the man’s neck until the pads of his fingers smoothed over Matt’s lips. “Make ‘em wet,” he whispered. Sam smiled when he felt Matt’s body writhe against his.

Sam moaned as his fingers slid into the wet heat of Matt’s mouth. His hips rocked forward against the man’s ass, breath quickening at the thought of being inside him. “Dean?” It was almost a whimper and Sam watched as Dean rolled off the bed to find lube.

“Scoot him forward.” Dean called over his shoulder as he grabbed supplies from the other bed and headed back around to Sam’s other side. They slid forward along the mattress and Dean slipped in behind his brother, hand sliding down Sam’s body. He’d just had him, _twice_ , earlier that day but he still couldn’t wait to have him once more.

A deep moan fell from Matt’s lips and Dean shifted up slightly so he could look down, watching Sam’s fingers disappearing within the man. “Jesus,” Dean muttered and dropped back down, sucking his way along Sam’s neck, kissing up to his ear. “You’re gonna fuck him real hard, and I’m gonna fuck you, it’s gonna kill you to be right in the middle. Think you can handle it, baby brother?”

“N-no,” Sam groaned. “Don’t care, what a way to die.” Sam twisted his fingers and spread Matt open wider even as the man moaned and rocked back into him. Then Dean’s fingers were slipping slick and moist inside Sam and his mind kind of exploded. It really was _too_ much. “Dean,” he whispered. Neck twisting painfully, Sam sought out his brother’s lips.

Pressing forward, Dean half twisted over Sam so he could kiss his brother hard, spreading two fingers far apart within his brother. He could hear Matt’s needy moans, so close, and had a feeling the man was twisting around to watch them as well. Dean drove his fingers harder up within his brother and felt him shudder and twitch up. He panted against his brother’s lips, closing his eyes to try and keep from thrusting up against his brother’s body. “Jesus Sam,” he wanted to touch his brother more, he wanted to touch Matt, but it was taking all his powers to keep from coming right then and there.

Twisting back around Sam mouthed his way down the back of Matt’s neck then licked at the salty flesh. Matt’s ass was pressing back hard onto his fingers and Sam pulled them free so he could reach back for the lube. Just like always - Dean knew what he wanted and the lube was suddenly cool and wet on his fingers.

The head of Dean’s cock was slick and pressing against Sam’s entrance; it was about the hottest most mind-blowing situation he’d ever been in. One lube coated finger quickly slipped into Matt and pulled back to roll a condom on Sam quickly, lubing up the heated skin and he was pressing forward too.

Moaning, biting hard on Matt’s neck, Sam let Dean control _their_ rhythm. When Dean pushed, Sam let his hips press forward and his cock breach the tight muscle of Matt’s entrance.

“Oh fuck,” Matt groaned loudly, and his hand slid back, arm stretching until he was clutching at Dean’s arm. They were all tangled together, pausing for a moment as Sam and Matt adjusted to the intrusions spreading them open.

When Dean pulled back he could feel Sam pulling back, sinking along Dean once more and his body twitched forward. Their pace was shaky to begin with, steadily increasing and slowing, by the time they’d found some sort of rhythm Dean was panting heavily, lips parted against the back of Sam’s neck. Muscles were clenching around Dean and he couldn’t help wondering what his brother must be feeling, the overload.

Hand sliding along Sam’s arm then Matt’s, Dean closed his eyes and let the rocking waves of their bodies moving together sink down over him. _So hot_. “Sammy,” he breathed against the back of Sam’s neck, thrusting his hips forward hard.

Sam was trembling, weak, his hips thrusting forward more on instinct than anything else. Without Dean fucking into him _Oh God_ he wasn’t sure he’d even be able to move. His lips moved lazily against Matt’s shoulder, his neck, anywhere he could kiss the man who was rocking back onto his cock. “Can’t...” Sam’s voice trailed off. He was going to come so hard he was almost convinced he wouldn’t live through it.

One hard thrust from Dean and Sam’s world blew apart. His brother’s cock slid past his prostate and Sam’s vision blurred, his back arching and his hips slamming forward to slide his cock _roughly_ into the heat of Matt’s ass.

Crying out, Sam felt his muscles tighten, strain and when he came he somehow managed to snake his arm over Matt’s hip to curl his fingers around the man’s cock.

Sometime between Sam coming and Matt coming, Dean lost all control over himself. He could hear Matt’s deep moan echoed by his brother’s and the muscles clenching tightly around him made his body shudder. His orgasm tore hard from him, hips snapping up in sharply into his brother as his eyes clenched tightly closed.

For a moment Dean was pretty sure he blacked out, and judging from the way Sam was slumped against him, his brother felt the same. Then he became aware of Matt’s shaky panting and it really seemed like Sam had literally passed out. Dean slowly pulled his cock free from Sam, moaning softly and gently pulling his brother free as well.

“Is he alright?” Matt muttered as he rolled over, laying a hand on Sam’s chest.

Dean saw Sam’s lips twitch and laughed softly, tilting his chin toward him and kissing him. “Yeah, you’re okay huh Sammy?”

Sam didn’t want to open his eyes. “Room’s spinnin’,” he muttered. His arm tightened on Matt’s hip and he let his head fall back onto Dean’s shoulder.

“We may have broken him.” Dean smiled over at Matt, tilting toward him when Matt leaned closer to give him a soft kiss. “C’mon, lay down.”

“Sam pillow,” Matt murmured, dropping down and laying his head on Sam’s chest, arm sliding across his middle. “Could definitely get used to this.”

“Shh,” Dean whispered, closing his eyes as he grinned and rolled off the bed, heading for the bathroom. He returned a few moments later with a wet rag and took his time wiping down both Matt and Sam, tugging the blanket out from under them and gently covering them once more.

When he was satisfied that everything was in order - door locked, lights off - Dean slid back in beside his brother, pulling him up against his chest and smirking slightly as Matt curled against Sam. He was still marginally impressed they could all fit on the bed. His lips pressed softly to Sam’s temple, a soft sigh leaving his lips. “Love you,” he whispered though he was pretty sure Sam was long gone by this point.

Dean’s heart clenched for a moment in his chest as Sam nuzzled back into him, a sleepy sigh falling from his lips. Dean took it as his brother’s way of saying _I love you too_ even when he was asleep.

-= 3 Months Later =-

Something loud clattered inside the warehouse and Dean exchanged a look with his brother before they were both running at full speed into the run down building. “Dammit, Matt,” Dean called the moment they were inside, eyes sweeping from one place to another. “We told you to wait.”

“I totally got it!” Matt came running around the corner, waving the shotgun in his hands toward them.

Instinct had Dean jumping in front of his brother, just in case Matt got a little carried away. Rounds of rock salt wouldn’t kill them but it would _really_ fucking hurt. “Jesus, put that thing down.”

“Oh, sorry.” Matt laughed and launched himself toward them, flinging arms around both Sam and Dean. “I shot it though! It was coming for me and I totally took it out. Should have seen it, it was all, _rawr_ and I was like, _no fuckin’ way old creepy man, ghost or not, I’m taking you down_. Then. I did.”

Matt’s joy was kind of infectious. Sam had learned that about the man. Matt had an unerring ability to find happiness and joy in things that most people would just ignore. It was good.

Laughing, Sam slung an arm low on Matt’s waist. “Dean’s gonna _kick_ your ass,” he said as he took the shotgun.

“Aw I’m not afraid of Dean, ‘cause he loves me.” Matt smirked and planted a hard kiss on Dean’s cheek. “And, I give good head.”

“See now, this is why we can’t take him anywhere nice.” Dean rolled his eyes but he smiled too. Matt definitely did bring an air of lightness to them. Whenever things felt too intense, too _real_ , Matt brought a fresh perspective. Dean was kind of relieved for it. And even if Sam would _always_ come first, Matt was important in a whole different way. “Good jo,b Matt. Now you have to help us dig up a grave.”

Matt’s face paled slightly and he let go of Dean, twisting around to hide behind Sam. “Sam, don’t make me do it.”

“Maybe he could do the next one, Dean?” Sam wrapped his arm behind him to curl protectively around Matt.

“No, we’ve been playing that game for the last five weeks; he doesn’t get out of any more of them.” Dean laughed softly and shook his head. “Matt, you said you wanted to be part of this thing, digging up graves is part of that.”

“But, it’s gross.” Matt muttered, sliding around to bury his head in Sam’s chest. “I can just, massage you both after? Or go and hold the flashlight.”

“How about you help digging and we don’t make you see the body?” Dean suggested, biting his lip to keep from smirking. He didn’t really blame Matt, digging up graves was one of the most disgusting things they did. “Sam, please tell the child he needs a little responsibility in this department.”

“Child?” Sam laughed. “Okay, Matt, come on - I’ll dig with you and Dean and I will do the body stuff okay?” Cupping the back of Matt’s skull Sam smiled at Dean over the dark head of hair.

“Alright.” Matt sighed and pressed up to kiss Sam.

The smile fluttered just slightly off Dean’s face and he dropped his head, already heading past them to the door of the warehouse. That was the thing with them, it was good, sometimes it was even mindblowingly fantastic, but every now and then, Dean didn’t know how to describe it. It was sometimes jealousy, but other times it was Dean’s own self-awareness. Like he knew that Sam could give more to Matt, they had more in common, and a lot of the time Dean felt like more of the adult, always keeping their heads in the game. It wasn’t always the most fun role to have.

“C’mon you guys, we should pick up some food before we head to the graveyard,” Dean called over his shoulder, heading for the trunk to unlock and toss his shotgun inside.

“He’s getting in a mood,” Matt muttered to Sam as he pulled back from the kiss, smiling softly. “Our little Dean, so quietly emotive.”

“Leave him to me, he’s mine,” Sam said it light-heartedly but he _meant_ it and Matt knew it. Kissing Matt’s temple, Sam pulled away from him and walked over the lean against the trunk where Dean was still stowing their gear. Smiling, he slipped his hand down the curve of Dean’s ass. “Hey, you good?”

“Yeah I’m good. Not looking forward to the night, you know how it goes.” Dean shrugged and bent further into the trunk, making sure the shovels were there. Nothing worse than digging up bodies to burn. “You guys ready to go?”

“If you kiss me first.” Sam’s expression softened, his fingers hooking through Dean’s belt loop. “He’s different than you, y’know. He’s sweet and great, but he’s not you. You get me in a way that no one else does.”

“I know. But he’s like you. And, he might like you more than me.” Dean laughed softly and slipped his arm around Sam’s middle, pulling him in and gently kissing him. “It’s okay. Just had a moment, m’over it anyway.” He pressed his lips more firmly over Sam’s, humming softly into the kiss as he deepened it. And it was true, whenever the moments came they were fleeting, then Dean remembered the reasons this was working, and how much he cared for Matt, however different it was from how he loved Sam.

Letting himself be kissed, Sam felt his heart pick up speed a little. He murmured softly against his brother's mouth when he spoke. "It's easy to like me, I'm all soft and emotional - you're the _tough_ one. _Well_ , everyone but me thinks you are." Sam grinned. "I know how much you love, how hard you fall," he whispered. His fingers slipped under Dean's shirt and brushed across his side.

“Yeah yeah, you’re a fucking Dean genius, I get it.” Dean chuckled softly against his brother’s lips, pressing against his chest. “You’re happy now right? This, it’s still good for you too right?” Dean kissed his way down Sam’s neck, already thinking about whether they could put the grave digging off until tomorrow. That was definitely a downside to Matt, sex was always a better option. But hey, if that was one of the cons, he could get over it.

“I was thinking ‘bout that. Yeah, m’happy, but what if you and I let Matt off the hook for tonight and you fuck me across the back of the car while he’s back at the motel?” Sam’s voice was soft, breath quickening as Dean’s lips moved down his throat.

“God.” Dean moaned softly at the thought and nodded slowly. “We’ll do the grave thing tomorrow.” He turned slightly and pushed Sam against the back of the car. “Could probably skip the eating too.” He laughed and sucked harder along Sam’s neck, catching his pulse and pressing his tongue along the skin.

Sam loved it when Dean was _just_ his, when he shoved him around like this, pressing his body hard into Sam’s and just _owning_ him. “You gonna do it now while he’s over there?” Sam’s voice was breathless. “Want you to myself, don’t wanna share.” There was a sharp note in Sam’s tone, possessiveness.

“No. We have to take him into town first, only fair,” Dean said softly and kissed his way back up until his lips could run against Sam’s. “Go get the boy, tell him the plans and we’ll go. Don’t keep me waiting long.” Dean squeezed Sam’s ass almost painfully hard, knowing his brother got off on the neediness of the touch. “Wanna spend the night fucking you alone.”

Shuddering as he pushed up off the car Sam stumbled then managed to get moving in the right direction. “Matt! Get your ass in gear.” He wanted Dean. Now.

-=-=-=-

The cool night air made goose flesh prickle on Dean’s skin even as he thrust his hips into Sam, claiming him in one swift movement. That was one of their unspoken rules. Matt, whether he had been before or not, was only ever a bottom in their relationship. Sam was only Dean’s to be fucked and on the rare occasion Dean bottomed, it would only ever be to Sam.

Now he had his brother bent over the back of the Impala and he was holding his hips, keeping his cock from being crushed against the cool metal. “Sam,” Dean growled and dragged his nails down his brother’s spine, eyes half-lidded under the weight of his arousal. “So fuckin’ gorgeous like this.”

Sam’s cheek was pressed against the cool, smooth metal of the trunk; his fingers curled harmlessly on the black finish as Dean fucked hard into him. He could feel everything, so strong, so _perfect_. As Dean’s nails reached the bottom of his back Sam arched up, fingers splayed on the car as he tried to push himself up a little.

Dean’s thrusts were brutal, hard and fast, and Sam could only moan and try to keep himself from falling as his legs weakened. “Jesus Christ, Dean,” he hissed.

Another burst of pleasure rocked through Dean and he groaned, picking up speed though he didn’t think it was possible. He drove hard and fast into Sam, claiming him like he never had before. And Dean would never get tired of this, claiming Sam, taking him in every way he could.

Pulling Sam back a little further from the car, Dean slipped his arm around his brother’s middle and grasped his cock, stroking it firmly in time with each of his hard thrusts. He bent nearly over his brother’s body, sucking in sharp breaths of his scent with each inhale. “Come for me, Sammy,” he murmured in a deep, low whisper, eyes closing as the pressure around his cock began to tighten.

Sam sucked in a gasp of air and moaned, his voice thick and deep with lust. Powerless, Sam let his body go and felt his orgasm spark to life the instant the words left his brother's mouth. It was as though he had no choice but to come and his hips jolted forward, jerking and thrusting his cock through Dean's grasp. Then wave after wave of pleasure slammed into Sam's body. His legs buckled under him and he fell flat against the trunk even as his ass clenched painfully tight around the heat of Dean's shaft.

Moaning, too loud and too deep, Dean’s hips snapped forward and his orgasm flared through him fast enough to make his knees feel weak. His body slowly rocked against Sam’s as pleasure coursed through his veins until Dean was slumped over Sam’s back, panting against his shoulder. “Jesus,” he gasped softly, laying his head on Sam’s back and listening to his shaky breaths. “You’re fucking incredible.”

Humming softly, Sam shifted under his brother’s weight. “Needed you _so_ much,” he murmured. It was true. There were times when he needed to know that he was Dean’s, that there was no question. _This_ , the way they fell apart together - was Sam’s proof.

Turning slowly Sam clung to the back of the car until Dean was half lying beside him. He was desperate for his lips to be on Dean’s and leaned over to capture his brother’s mouth. Hot and slick, their lips moved together slowly, sensually until their breathing had almost slowed to its normal rate.

Arms sliding around Sam, Dean held him close and kissed him. It started out heated and hard then slowly softened, tongues circling almost lazily together. The only downside to this moment was the lack of bed because Dean could really go for having Sam in his arms for the night. “Let’s get our own room for the night,” Dean said softly, brushing his nose along Sam’s jaw. “M’sure Matt won’t have an issue picking someone up if he wants that, I think I need you all to myself for the entire night.”

Grinning sleepily Sam blinked a few times as he looked at his brother. "Already did, there's a key in the pocket of my jeans. Same motel in case he needs us, just on the other side. Matt says _enjoy_." Yeah, Sam knew his brother, all right. And, he knew himself. He might not admit it out loud but there were times when he was jealous - times when he wanted Dean all to himself.

“Matt’s a good guy.” Dean murmured and smiled at his brother, pulling back enough to grab his jeans. They were still around his ankles, the rush to get in Sam had been a little too much for Dean. “You don’t regret it do you? Cause you know the usual, you always first.” Dean laughed softly, bending to tug Sam’s jeans up.

“I only regret _one_ thing,” Sam said quietly.

“What’s that?” Dean hummed softly, doing Sam’s jeans up for him and smiling briefly.

“Not telling you how I felt sooner.” Sam’s smile was a little wistful; but he’d decided that things happened the way they had for a reason. Maybe they weren’t ready, maybe things would have fallen apart. Maybe - this was just when they were always destined to need each other the most.

“Yeah, I try not to think about that too often.” Dean chuckled quietly and tugged Sam off the back of the car, pulling him around to the passenger side. “We’ve got years to make up for it. And I’d say we certainly do plenty of making up for it.” He dipped down, nuzzling along Sam’s neck and pressing soft kisses to his skin.

“What about you, any regrets?” Sam tried to pull Dean’s t-shirt back down and straighten it.

“The not telling you thing,” Dean murmured softly and straightened up to look at Sam. “Sometimes I feel like maybe you don’t always know it, ‘cause I feel a little obligated to make sure Matt gets enough attention too. Not sure that’s a regret though, just a conflict. I want him and you to both be happy.”

“Maybe I don’t know what?” Sam tilted his head, fingers sliding up and down Dean’s side.

“How much I do love you. Like I don’t tell you enough, or I don’t make it clear enough.” Dean shrugged and picked absently at Sam’s shirt hem. “But you know I guess.”

“I know,” Sam said softly. He pressed his hand over Dean’s heart. “I can feel it - you don’t have to say anything. Sometimes, it’s just in the way you look at me, something you say. The slightest touch. I know you’ll say that’s all girly and shit -but it’s true. I know.” He smiled and leaned forward to brush his lips along his brother’s

“Alright.” Dean laughed softly and reached behind Sam to tug open the passenger door. “It’s fucking freezing. Let’s get to somewhere with a bed so I can fuck you again.” Dean smirked and pulled Sam in before he could get in the car, pressing a hard kiss against his lips. “I know too, for the record,” he murmured into Sam’s mouth, dropping their foreheads together.

“I’m gonna ache in all the best ways tomorrow, aren’t I?” Sam grinned and slid out of Dean’s grasp. “That is - if you can live up to your promise.” Sinking down into the car Sam let his legs fall open wide and rested his head back on the seat.

“Don’t question my stamina, boy,” Dean grunted and shook his head with a soft laugh before shutting the door and heading around to the driver’s side. It was good to have a night with Sam, he was pretty sure it was exactly what he needed.

Sliding into the driver’s side, Dean fired up the engine and reached out to let his hand fall on Sam’s thigh. They were quiet in the beginning of the drive and Dean didn’t speak again until they were nearly at the motel. “S’weird without Matt huh? Good, but still weird.”

“Just different,” Sam muttered. He was half dozing in the heat of the car. “Would miss him if he left. Wouldn’t make it without you.”

“Yeah, that’s about how I feel.” Dean nodded and tugged Sam slightly toward him. “There’ll always be you, though. No choice in that. You’re stuck with me.” Dean laughed, turning into the parking lot of the motel. His eyes instantly locked on their old room and the light was on. Dean could see two shadows and he smirked slightly. “Knew he’d pick someone up.”

Sam chuckled and let himself fall over against Dean’s body. “Good for him. Now, get me inside - you have promises to keep.” Turning into Dean’s arm, Sam bit at his brother’s neck.

“We’ll see if you can stay awake long enough.” Dean laughed and grabbed the room key from Sam’s pocket to get the number. Pulling into the spot in front of their room, he all but dragged Sam out of the car and up to the motel room. “Think maybe, you should ride me,” Dean murmured against Sam’s ear, slipping a hand under his shirt to slide across his brother’s back.

Sam shivered, eyes opening just a little wider. “Oh. Yes.” His knees buckled slightly and he staggered forward, leaning hard against the door. “This was a _great_ idea.”


End file.
